ROTBTFD: Jurassic Park
by Skitter Stories
Summary: Rewritten Scenes of Jurassic Park. A well known Billionaire, a Paleontologist, a Paleobotanist, a Chaos Mathematician, and a Representative were sent to Isla Nublar in the west of Costa Rica. Things were about to be normal until a tech who suddenly turns off the security leaving them stranded with the most fearsome and scariest animals man has ever seen. ROTG/Frozen/HTTYD Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Alphablu7.

This is just another Jurassic Park fanfic with the characters of ROTBTFD and other Dreamworks and Pixar characters. My sister gave the idea and put it on the movie, since Jurassic Park trilogy is my favorite movie I guess I should give it a try. But then again its a rewritten scenes of Jurassic Park, without further ado chapter one. I own nothing.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It was dark, and it covered with trees and bushes. Then it began to shake violenty and continuously. It was in the forest, while a battalion of men with electric devices and weapons stand on guard to make sure nothing terrible will happen.

The trees are still shaking as the men watched it nervously, looking up. Some of them are thinking maybe the animal got loose. Some of them are focused to do their jobs.

A man in the middle, with a combat shotgun on his arms, wearing a fedora hat, looking up with determination to let this job a success. He had an Australian looks and fierce eyes. His name is Aster Muldoon. He looked at his other comrades and then looked up. He wore a brown vest different from others who had their own park's color and a hat with a logo of Jurassic Park.

Then the trees stopped shaking and revealing a tractor with a large animal container on its arms. Then the men began to take action. Ready for anything, well almost anything. Some of them guiding the driver where to stop and others are just getting with their weapons in case this animal attacks.

"Heads up. Keep it steady." A man ordered to others while the vehicle moving to its place, lowering down the pen.

"Pushing team get in there." Aster spoke up and the mwn went jogging ready to push it on position.

The park's location was in Isla Nublar, few miles away from Costa Rica, South America. Mostly they picked that location because of its tropical temperature. The animal which took came from Isla Sorna, few miles away from Nublar.

"I want tasers on full charge!" Aster commanded his men. Eventually they obeyed. As the pen goes down they hold it all together and ready to push it on place. Most of them chatted on their Mexican language and others are Spanish and others spoke English.

Inside the animal pen, a fearsome hiss from the animal can be heard, making those people to backed away from the pen and others raising their weapons.

"Steady! Get back there." He barked and seemingly surprised by the reaction of people backing up. The men on six they pushed it the posistion.

Most of them were unsured, whether this would be a success since the most dangerous animal is in that pen.

The people prepared the security breaches and others to have this animal on its new home. When everything is ready they waited for Aster to command, since he knew these animals well.

"Locked! Loading team out of the way! Gate keeper! Now, open the gates Jeophry!" He finally commanded, making one of them nod and went up in the stairs to the top of the pen. At his signal, he raised the pen's gate with force and waiting for it to go out.

He raised it higher and higher until the animal saw it where it came from and it attacked the gate, making the man to fall and the pen to go back a little bit. Other men tried to stop it from giving enough space for the animal to go out.

"Block the opening! Don't let her out!"

"Work her out! "

They started running and trying to stop the animal ro escape.

But the unfortunate man dropped near where the opening was and was carried away by the animal. Aster, wasting no time dived and grabbed the man's arms with force to keep him away from being dinner. The other men went through out the cage trying to shock the animal and others electrifying it.

"SHOOT HER!" Aster again commands but they didn't listen and still zapping the animal to lose its grip on the poor man.

Then he saw an eye inside the pen looking at him. He strughled and pulling the man with him from that animal. Others are trying their best to have that animal from having dinner and to avoid her getting killed.

"SHOOT HER!" He commands again but nobody listens, until the man looses his own grip and slides down to the animal, killing him in process.

That can be a rare incident on the most unusual park in the world. Instead of zoo animals, it's more on dangerous reptiles that human has not yet ever seen before.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

A man in brown suit. As he being pulled in the creek in the wooden plank to cross. He is known as Macintosh Gennaro, a mexican man waiting for him on the other side was expecting him to do so.

"Hola amigo." He greeted with a friendly handshake.

"Is Hammond not yet from the airport?" He asked expecting someone to come.

"He is sending his apologies, he couldn't make it here." The man walks away while Gennaro follows him to the mine. He works for Hammond for the mine.

"What? You're saying that we spent 20 million on that accident with the lawyers and now he is saying that he doesn't want to see me?" Gennaro walked closer anxious of why the owner doesn't appear when lawyers had him questioned about the park's safety.. He needed a reason for this.

"He needed to be with his daughter, she got divorced." The man replied to him so that Hammond have a reason. They continue to walk while Macintosh Gennaro talks about the sagety inspection of the park vulnerability for people's safety.

"The inspection-" He tripped in a nearby rock and the man pulled him since the road was a little slippery. He fumbled his foot and stood up.

"The inspections are getting on hand. But Hammond says it's just slowing us down to the opening."

Then his work mate called him speaking in their language. He nodded and signaling Genarro to come with him. He followed, while speaking the plans of the inspection.

"We have two recommended to be inspectors.

Dr. Malcom can be the one."

"Watch your head!" He signaled to Genarro while he lowered his head to avoid bumping.

"Yeah, Malcom will be the one anyway." He stopped as his workers handed him a piece of amber."

"I'm also thinking Dr. Grant will come to. But we are still looking ways." Macitnosh continued but the man just chuckled.

"If you can get him out of Montana."

"Why is that?"

They all huddled and to see what they are looking at.

"Because, Dr. Grant" he continued looking the amber closely " is a digger just like me." He chuckled lightly and revealing a trapped mosquito inside.

In Montana, a dig up site has just begun, the team carefully excavated the bones with brushes, tools and even their hands. They worked together attempting to get it out for discovery of the species of this dinosaurs.

At the distance one called out to the specialist of the species.

"Dr. Grant. Dr. Sattler. We are ready to try again."

Dr. Grant stood, revealing a fedora covering his white hair and a pair shades to cover his eyes. Then Dr. Sattler tied a red handkerchief around his neck.

"Computers." He mumbled while she tied the handkerchief.

"Its feeling mutual." She opened up. Then they walked with his hands around her shoulder.

Two men putting a bullet to the signal gun and let fire up causing an attention to the team to gather up, to see what did they find.

A man at the computer trying to scan the fossils and Dr. Grant had to see what kind of dinsaur did they find.

"After two years we don't have to dig these anymore, we finally found it."

"What species was this?" Dr. Grant asked openly.

"A velociraptor?" Dr. Sattler chimned in and the screen buffered, when Dr. Grant accidentally touched the screen."What just happened?" The guy at the computer asked.

"He touched it."

Then Dr. Grant placed his hand on the screen and removed it and placed at the top and removed it again.

"Well they kinda looked like a bird but it doesnt know how to fly."

Then the crowd laughed at that statement making him to looked at them in serious way.

"I'm serious, well dinosaurs can be compared to modern day birds as well they did on repltiles. The puvic bones moved narrowly just like a bird. The back bome, full of air sacs just like a bird. And the word raptor means 'birds of prey'."

Other nodded on what Dr. Grant proved that these animals are similar to todays birds.

"But that doesn't mean that they're scary."

Everyone turned around to see a kid spoke up, wanted to add facts for Dr. Grant.

"It sizes were just like 6 foot turkey." He added. Which made the crowd laugh and Dr. Sattler snickered a bit. But Dr. Grant just smiled and went to approached the kid to give him a few pointers how this animals were as dangerous than he thinks.

"Well lets see if you can imagine yourself in a Cretaceous period. When you could see eye to eye with this six foot turkey. If you could see one from the bushes, you might be expecting that they generally loses you on movement basically like T-Rex, but no. He just stares back at you eye to eye. And they didn't attack at the front. They attack on the side" then he drew two of his fingers and showed in front."with other two raptors which you think they haven't been there. Now Velociraptors are pack hunters which they uses something like attack coordinates. It uses this" he reached out his pocket and revealing a sharp claw, fossil claw to show that kid what this animal made of "a retractable claw, 6 inches. When it lashes you it doesn't attack like lion bitting a chunk out of you, but they uses this for a kill. Which they slices you here" he slices on the kids shoulder which of course the kid backed away a little bit " and here" he slide the claw on the foot "and here on the belly, usually spilling out you intestines." On the crowd Dr. Sattler made a digusted face and what his boyfriend is doing.

"Now because you know this animals" he continued lowering down his voice and talking the kid like he was his father, giving him eye contact "you know how deadly they are and the point is you are alive when they start eating you, you should probably give them a little respect, you got me?"

The kid nodded and Dr. Grant smiled as he also nodded and he walked away. Feeling satisfied, he started walking uphill.

He and Dr. Sattler walked back to their Rv kind of impressed what he just did.

"Hey Jack! You should probably not to scare the kids like that you knew what I mean."

"Yeah I know." Jack nodded. "Kids. I say you wanted those kids right?" He mocked a little.

"Not THAT kid! I want a little Dr. Grant type of kid but that can be intriguing."

"You know what Elsa, I don't want kids."

"Why?" She laughed a bit giving him a light shove in his arm.

"What? They are noisy, messy and kind of expensive. And whats that smell I just inhaled?"

"What Alan you could be a little baby."

"Baby smell!" He pointed at Elsa, joking a little. Elsa in other hand protested in a mocked way. They both laughed as they started to walk uphill.

Then a helicopter started to land down to their site. Making the dust to fly and somehow cover up the fossils a little bit. The team started to do something to keep it from being buried. Others ran towards them and others doing something.

"COVER UP THE SITE!" Jack shouted as the team ran towards the site stared to cover it up with cloth to prevent it from being burried and will spent another days digging that fossil up.

Meanwhile Jack ran towards the helicopter and began to shout protest at the pilot. Then the pilot pointed at one of whose Rvs and Alan started running toward those. But importantly the fossil were covered safely.

He opened the door of the rv and went inside just as the old man had to get a drink in their fridge. An outraged Jack could see how disrespectful this man could be. He almost burried their site and he went inside to get liquor. So disrespectful.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He asked a bit of rage in his voice. Then the old man popped the cork opening the wine and smiled as well.

"HEY WERE SAVING THAT!" He added. The old man having no reaction at all just smiled and replied "For today."

Jack went to him closely and hand his pointing finger on his chest with a little anger of this old hag's doings.

"Who in God's name you are?"

"Carl Hammond." He raised his hand with a friendly smile. Jack is hesitant to do it at first but he just gave him a handshake. Then Jack mumbled the name, why this name is so familiar.

Carl Hammond is billionaire who founded the company Ingen, and currently they are on a project which of course Jack didn't know of.

"Finally I can meet you in person Dr. Grant, I could see you were knowing these animals these years and with this site it could help you by that much." He moved and trying to get some glasses for the wine.

Then the door went open and Elsa entered inside, a little angry like Jack. "Okay who's the jerk?"

"Oh this is our Paleobotanist, Dr. Sattler. Elsa this is Mr. Hammond." Then he gave Dr. Sattler a friendly handshake. He invited them for a drink.

"Come in, lets have a drink it probably hot today and you need it to get warm so I will get you some glasses."

Elsa quickly helped him in a matter of time before he could do anything crazy. But for the old man as a billionaire how hard can it be.

"No, no, no. I just made my way to the kitchen and please sit down, sit down. I will get the glass." He protested and finally having 3 glasses for him and his guests.

"Now where is my point? Ah I want you. To the west of Costa Rica. With a permission from the government to have it there. Spending 5 years constructing that biological preserve. I could see that it's expensive but hey, spare no expense. I could create something like petting zoo." They chuckled a bit. The Carl continued.

"It's a place that the kids will blow their minds."

"What were those?" Alan asked, Elsa decided to mock him a little and answered "Mini version of you?"

"But not just kids but all of us as well. We are planning to open next year, without the lawyers would kill me with their arguments wether or not I should open the park. I assume you know this park as well?"

"Uhhhm no." Elsa answered him.

"Well for the better testimonials I could have you both to say what do you think to help endorse this place of mine." Hammond replied while pouring a glass of wine in the glass in his hands.

"Why do care what we think?" Elsa asked him again looking at Jack.

Jack out of curiousity raised a question.

"What kind of park is it?"

Carl looked at him with determination and gave him a drink. "Its right up to your alley." Jack accepted the glass as well.

"I would say the couple of you should come in the park for the weekend. I want to have suggestions from the Paleobotanist as well." He added while giving a drink to Elsa.

Jack stood up with an apology look.

"I'm sorry this could be a unusual time especially with our dig."

"I can support you for your dig." Hammond offered while pouring a glass of wine.

"This is not the time." Elsa agreeing with him.

"Further than three years!" He extended his offer. Making them to think a bit. Since they are loosing budgets for supporting the digging up bones of dinosaurs. This man offered them to support them if they went to his park and give him safety measures if anything happened. That could be huge to be exact.

Without any word, Jack and Elsa just clank their glass signaling that they accept the offer to go with him to the park as well.

"Well?" Jack asked nothing to say at all. He could tell he can be happy because of more support of digging up bones. And the man was a billionaire. He can support them even more.

"Okay!" He finally agreed with joy and hugged Elsa around, while Hammond watches them with joy and thinking that this park will succeed. Then they continued drinking before they could pack up and had their weekend on Hammond's park as well.

They are in for the park, who else would be.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Somewhere in Costa Rica, a taxi pulled over and stopped, making the passenger leave the vehicle with a leather bag in his hands. It looks like he is looking for someone.

He looked through the nearby restaurant if he is there eating since it was past lunch already. He continued to walk and sure enough he is still there eating enormous pile of buffet that is served infront of him. Believe it or not he saw him first.

"Judson!" He called out, the man who looked and walk towards him. The man's name, Dennis Nedry also known as Fishlegs. His overweight can be underestimated but he had knowledge in technology.

"You shouldn't used my name." He started without a greeting. Fishlegs just gave him a mocked look and started calling.

"Judson! We got Judson here!" He called, sensing no reply he turned back. "See they don't even care. And nice hat" he took off Judson's hat "you kinda looked like some sort of secret agent."

The Judson took his leather bag, which is supposed to be filled with money. "Thats $750,000, $50,000 if you had them on delivery and additional .5 for the species and 1.5 million if you had fifteen species of the island."

Fishlegs, looked amused how rich he would be if he followed the man's orders. Even though he worked at the park, he could even be richer than others.

"Those are valuable embryos and they must be in proper handle if had chance to survive." The man continued.

Still looking at the bag and thinking how rich he could be, there must questions asked first.

"How do I transport it?" He asked not unsure if he had to handle then one by one.

Then the man reached out his bag and pulled out a shaving cream bottle. "Bottom screws open" he opens the bottom part of the bottle and revealing some sort of embryo placer. Then he shows Fishlegs how it works. Fishlegs on other hand laughed, seeing how easy this job could be.

"It has also content on the inside whenever you got inspected. But listen it only works 34 hours until it will subsides so you must deliver it on time." He continued. Fishlegs grabbed it and it has cream on inside.

"7:00 on the east docks make sure he got that right." Fishlegs gave him directions for the delivery.

"How can you deal with security?" The man asked again. Fishlegs just smiled, because he knew most of the security system in the park, it would be faster to deliver.

"I had an 18 minute window. 18 minutes to take away 10 years of their research."

Then a waiter arrived and putting down the bill. Fishelegs looked at him with serious look. "Don't make me look cheap on me."

The man just sighed as he reached out his pocket to lay the bill.

There must be wrong in the weekend at the park.

End of Chapter one

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sup guys, I know some of the dialogues were not exactly were as it in the movie but I had to do or else you would be telling me I am just copying the movie itself. That's what I'm trying to avoid. Also not all the scenes in the movie were also involve since I'm planning to add some scenes by my own, for the same reason also.

Characters used this chap:

1\. Aster: Rise of the Guardians as Robert Muldoon

2\. Jack: Rise of the Guardians as Dr. Grant

: Frozen as Ellie Sattler

4\. Carl Fredrickson: Up (I picked him for Hammond because he walked around in cane just like him.) As John Hammond

6\. Fishlegs: How to Train Your Dragon as Dennis Nedry

7\. Lord Macintosh: Brave (I dunno why picked him to play as Gennaro, just random pick I guess.) as Mr. Gennaro

Ps: I know you're looking for Hiccup, he had a better role next chap. Anyone who can guess? Stay tune.

Alphablu7


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, its Alphablu7.

Chapter two already, so why not. The faster I upload, the better because I will be rewritting the trilogy and if you wanted the fourth will be included, so with anything else, here we go.

Jurassic Park belongs to Steven Spielberg, and credits to Dreamworks, Pixar, Disney as well. I OWN NOTHING.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

In the vast sea, farther than Costa Rica, a chopper flew peacefully and without interruption with 5 passengers inside. , Dr. Sattler, Hammond, a shaggy looking fella and a representative for Hammond. They set off for Hammond's long awaited park, which of course with Hammond's offer to have them going.

Inside, Jack reached his pocket and took out his raptor claw. He say beside Elsa outlooking the window of the chopper.

"You two dig dinosaurs, dinosaur bones?" A shaggy man asked them with cheerful attitude. By Jack's observation, he has a shaggy hair and wearing glasses that is a little bit thick for him. He looked like a mathematics teacher.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled as she answered while holding Jack's arm. Jack, he just made it cool wether to freak that guy out.

The guy just laughed a little weirdly. Then Hammond chuckled and its about time to introduced them formally.

"You'll get use to his attitude. This is Dr. Henry or shall we say Hiccup Malcom. He suffers from diplorable excess of personality especially for mathematician."

"Chaotician, call me a chaotician." Hiccup added due to lack of information in introduction of Hammond. "You know Carl doesn't suscribe chaos particular in his science project."

"Oh Hiccup you never exploit the ones you ever concern." Carl looked at him a little offended.

While those went arguing, Jack listen closely to what they are saying mostly didn't get it. Until Hiccup called them.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler. Did you know the chaos theory?" He asked. Elsa just looked at Jack sensing that he doesn't have clue also.

"No." Elsa answered.

"No non linear equations?" He asked again.

Jack just shook his head in reponse.

"Same attractions?"

Elsa and Jack gave him an apology look for they don't have a clue what that is. They only study Paleontology.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Sattler you had a similar concept of attractions." He pointed to Elsa, she blushed and Jack gave him a death glare.

Hammond in the meantime, seeing how these three get along with each other, he just smiled and started talking to Macintosh.

"I bring scientists, you bring rockstars!"

Macintosh just went silent and unsure what to say. Then Hammond saw something quickly.

"There it is!"

Then in front of them, the island of Isla Nublar. Its quite big, especially for a theme park. The chopper flew towards it and they can see the beauty of nature in that island. Birds in the air flying with no fear of being hunted. The scientist went awe by the sight if that.

Then when they were about to land, Hammond gave them a joking warning.

"Bad wind shins, we to drop really fast. Hold on this would be thrilling." Then the chopper started go down a little fast. Makung them to startled and to flinch a little. "Whoa! Yahoo!" Hammond excitedly exclaimes, to lessen their worry of having a unsuccessful land. After few moments they started to fasten their seatbelts. Hiccup manage to have its own, same with the rest except Jack, whose seatbelt are not in right mark.

Looking ways to have himself a seatbelt, Jack tied it around his waist to prevent from further arguments. Then he gave Elsa a quick smile indicating that he is fine.

The chopper's landing pad is near the waterfall, when it lands, Carl immediately went out first and still looking amused that his dream park is almost ready to open. He was followed by Elsa who is also in awe of the scenery and the park as well. After the visitors were out, 2 jeeps were there to escort them. The park's staffs opened a gate then waited for them to pass by. Then they closed the gate revealing a sign of DANGER! 10,000 Volts.

The vehicles traveled while the visitors went looking in their surroundings. Jack, Elsa and Hiccup were in one car, then Hammond, Gennaro went the other.

"Are the 50 meter perimeter fences are in place?" Gennaro asked Hammond concerning the electric fences. Since he was the representative of the Park. He must make sure that this could be safer than he thinks.

"And the concrete moats and the motion sensor tracking devices. Relax it will be just fine." Hammond continued by answering his safety question.

"I say this again Carl, this is not is weekend excursion. This is an investigation securing the stability of the island. Your investors which I represented were in deeply concerned. After 48 hours, if they are not convinced, I'm not also convinced. I'll shut you down Carl."

Carl just laughed by what his investors just said. So instead of being mad he continued to chuckled.

"Okay, in 48 hours I will accepting YOUR apologies."

They arrived at the open field, which there are trees but mostly grasses grew around. The 2 vehicles went to the position when they parked also waiting for Hammond to tell them.

"Alright slow down. Slow. Stop!" The driver obeyed as well making the vehicle stop at that moment. It also made the other vehicle, which where Jack, Elsa and Hiccup rode stopped.

Then Elsa had a quick observation of a leaf she plucked out earlier and she had her observations out loud. Meanwhile, Jack saw something making him not giving any attention to Elsa. He looked like he saw something that he thought he never see it in his eyes. Maybe he was imagining it or what. He took off his glasses and his hat and still it was there. He stood up and reached out at Elsa's head. Making her to snap her attention to him. Then she looked at him quite annoyed then his hand motioned her head to look on the same direction that Jack looked. Also getting the same reaction, she had her eyes opened wide and also took off her sun glasses as if she is looking to a ghost.

What they saw was no ghost, but a living organism that they thought it died millions of years ago. A real live dinosaur, walking to a nearby tree and tried to have lunch. Jack got out the vehicle with excitement and nervous. He never seen a real live dinosaur in his own eyes. He went closer to it but he kept its distance so that he won't be squished alive.

"Its... Its... Its a dinosaur."

Hammond went out of the vehicle and went to approached them laughing. Meanwhile Hiccup also seeing that magnificent beast in his own eyes.

"He did! That crazy son of a bitch, he did!"

Meanwhile Jack made his own observation at that dinosaur he just seen. "Those things were not in textbooks, I can prove it wrong. These are warm blooded creatures at all.

"Those things weren't actually living in the swamps." Elsa joked and Jack continued on. "Look at that neck size how tall is that? 25 or 27?"

"Its a Brachiosaurus. 30 feet neck size." Carl butted in also amused even though he already seen them.

Then the long necked dinosaur raised its front limb and started to stand upright. When she did, she grab a stem from that height and went down clashing with his foot to the ground, making the ground shake.

Macintosh Genarro, still shocked to see that Hammond was right. He could represent this park and people would live this.

"We're gonna make fortune with this place!"

Hiccup just laughed for the sight how did that beast did.

Jack almost asking anything about that dinosaur. He spent most of his life digging their bones and studying them. Now he saw it in his eyes and studying it with interest.

"How fast can they run." He asked Carl with interest as usual.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex in 32 miles per hour."

Then Elsa heard the name of the most dangerous predator on earth was here alive in this park.

"T-Rex?" She asked, making Carl to nod his head. "Do you have a T-Rex?"

"Yes we have."

Then Jack came closer looked interrogated. "Say it again!"

"We have a T-Rex!"

Thats it for Jack, he felt like he is trapped in this island with the biggest and the most viscous carnivore is here in this island. He began to bent down and feeling dizzy.

"Enough with formalities. Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park!"

Then Jack looked and saw even more dinosaurs moving alive and well. He is still happy to see those animals moving like naturally animals.

"They moved in herds. They do move in herds." He whispered to Elsa. Then he turned to Hammond "How did you do this?"

Thats the question Hammond was looking for and with confidence he tapped at Jack's shoulder.

"I'll show you!"

End of chapter two.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Hey guys, its short than the last but trust me I will stay update for this. And another thing, about my other story, I won't leave that unfinished but since I'm running out of ideas I will stop first and try to write something like this or I'll lose my mind. But I promise I will finish that.

Characters used in this chap:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon) as Ian Malcom.

PS: any who can suggest who can play the role of Henry Wu next chapter please?

Bloopers:

"Enough with formalities. Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic P-" then Carl was covered with bushes that the dino animatromics dropped on purpose.

"Awww he meant Jurassic Plop! Hahahahahaha!" I said giving Hiccup a little nudge in my arm. "Am I right? Am I right? Yeah you weren't laughing." Hiccup gave me a 'WTF' look. Then I raised my hands in defeat. "Alright. Cut!"

Then Jack and Hiccup ran to help the poor old guy. Then Jack looked at the man who controlled the dino animatronic. "Luckily I still have my ice powers, one more fail I'll freeze your ass!"

"Enough with the fight, Jack! Mr. Watson, you're fired!" I called out.

Mr. Watson just nodded and started to walk out. Then his friend tagged along.

"Don't worry John, we had a better job if Lestrade continued to treat us like jocks!" His friend said.

"Alright, act 12 action!"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

:-)

Stay tune for more!

Alphablu7


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, last time I checked my account, nothing new happened that much. Except one favored this, but its fine with me.

Anyway, enjoy this chap and I own nothing. Spoilers if you haven't watched the Jurassic Park but I know 95% if people already watched that!. Also I added something which you can guess what is it.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Last time...

"How did you do these?"

"I'll show you!"

Hammond then escorts his visitors to the innovation center, to show how magnificent science he uses. When they arrived, they opened the doors and they are seeing people inside working and fixing stuffs to be ready for the opening. Also, three dinosaur skeletons were on display. One a Tyrannosaurus, and the others are some sauropods. He leads them to the spiral stairway leading them upstairs.

"Good Day. Gentlemen." He called out his workers, giving them a good mood. Then he confidently showed them what he had started, and also what he dreamed of.

"Here are the latest technology in all the theme parks in world. Incorporating with the latest technolgies." Hammond giving them info so that these would be successful.

Hiccup leaned to Jack a bit and whispered something in his ear.

"Looks like he disagrees in my Chaos theory."

Jack looked at him confused, atleast giving him some attention. He had no idea what Chaos Theory is.

"Yeah right, you don't know Chaos Theory." Hiccup added, a little fustrated since he is the only one who can single out that topic. He needed someone to share infos to. He needed someone with that knowledge can work in this tour.

"Excuse can you tell me what is?" Jack finally asked and made Hiccup gave a sigh of relief. Finally someone is interested with his theory, in his hometown, Berk, people are thinking him as a mad scientist because of that.

"If life in Earth will be out of balance even a tiny bit, all hell breaks loose. Also I believe that life finds a way to its living. Do you understand what I'm talking about ?"

Jack nodded and continue on inspecting the technologies that Carl inserted on this park. Then they made their way to the stairway which leaded to the upper floor. Hammond went first, followed by Macintosh and Elsa, Hiccup, and lastly Jack.

Before they could move on, Jack gave a last look on those wood carved dino bones. They looked real but real now since he saw a dinosaur recently in his own eyes.

Hammond leads them to a theater with seatbelts in it. Jack thought it would be a tour ride for them.

"Everyone sit down. Macintosh sit down." He motioned them, then he turned to the screen while the visitors were watching

Then on the screen, the excact replica of Carl were walking towards the front.

"Hello Carl!" The on the screen Hammond greeted.

"Oh yeah I have lines for this, say hello to him by the way." Carl said while fumbling his pocket to find the paper that handled his lines for this tour with his visitors.

"Hello." Elsa waved akwardly, making Jack chuckled a little in Elsa's akwardness.

"Hey Carl why I am here?" The on the screen Hammond asked.

"Right, I need a drop of your blood!" The Real Hammond replied, then the on the screen one reached his hand and Carl also reached his hand and pretended to prick his hand on the screen.

"Ow, Carl that hurts." The on the screen Carl bawled.

"Well we needed that for the excact cloning." Carl replied, making a replica of on the screen Hammomd appeared on the screen. He greeted, and another replica came and greeted the same thing.

While the show was going, Jack leaned to Hiccup.

"Clone from what?" Hiccup asked.

"Loy extractions, never recreated with a single strand." Jack answered back.

"Paleo DNA from what source?" Elsa asked.

"Well since I left Berk, things were out of hand a little. It's like I wanted to learn more." Hiccup added with a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Is that it?" Jack questioned in a mocked way.

"Oh just shut up Jack now lets watch!" Jack said nothing after he scolded him a little. Elsa just sighed and watched to the screen again. "Oh where did they get a 100 million year old dinosaur blood?"

While on the screen, a cartoon character came in the scene with Hammond as well. Elsa could see him a little closer.

Then it tapped on the screen Hammond's back getting his attention.

"Oh Mr. DNA, where do you came from?"

"From your blood!" Mr. DNA answered while floating on mid air. "One drop of blood contained a billion stands of DNA. The building blocks of life."

Jack, Hiccup and Elsa watched with enthusiasm, and they looked like 12 years old children watching educational cartoons.

"A single strand like me" Mr. DNA continued on " is a blue print of living things." Then he fromed himself into a dinosaur. "And sometimes animals that died million years ago like dinosaurs, left a blue print for us to find. We just have them to look."

Then he showed an animation of a dinosaur. "Millions of years ago, when the dinosaur ruled the Earth, they lived with blood sucking insects like mosquitoes. Sometimes they sucked blood from dinosaurs." He continued while showing a mosquito sucking blood from dinosaur. "Then days passed, the mosquito got trapped in a tree sap. And when it hardens it was called an amber and mosquito was trapped inside of it."

Then it showed a mosquito, a dead mosquito slithering on a tree sap.

"After millions of years it grew fossiled, just like a dinosaur. This amber with a mosquito trapped inside contained million years old dino blood. When the Jurassic Park scientist came along, and they used some techniques, they extracted the blood from the preserve. Then bingo! Dino DNA!"

Jack just smiled how the tour makes sense now. How Hammond did it. But it takes a lot of money to create also. If they could have a enough funds for this, it could take a fortune when people sees this.

"A single Dino DNA contains three billion of genetic codes. When we had on screen like this it will took two years to have it fully modified. And thats where our geneticists came. Using virtual modifications, they found some of the the missing strands of the genetic codes. We used animals such as frogs to complete the missing strands. After that we created a baby dinosaur." Then it showed an egg cracked and hatched and it turned it into a adult dinosaur, then it walked.

"Ah, the score is a little dramatic, but it can had marching as well. And by the way, lets go further to the tour." Carl commented, and on his signal the seatbelts locked to their visitors legs and the theater moved and revealing the lab, where the scientists and geneticists worked as well.

"Those are cool Carl. What are those animatronics?" Gennaro asked with knowledge of technologies.

"No we have no animatronics here, those are the real Miracle Workers of Jurassic Park!" Hammond replied with such confidence as well while is talking aloud on the speakers.

Then they saw scientist carrying an unfertilized egg to its containment.

"Wait a minute, how do you stop cellular mitosis?" Jack called out.

"Can we see the unfertilized eggs?" Elsa asked Carl with excitement and discovery on how advance science were on this days.

"Shortly. Patience Elsa." Hammond replied. The trio tried to push the seatbelts away but it locked.

"No you can't take them off, its the part of the tour." He added sensing the impatient of those three

"One, two, three!" Hiccup signaling them to try again. Then altogether they lifted the seatbelt.

When they tried again they successfully handed it out and went to the lab. Hammond and Gennaro were left inside. "They did that?" Macintosh pointed out and Hammond, by himself lifted the seatbelt. "You can do that?" Macintosh again asked.

They went inside the lab, Carl immediately went to his lead Geneticist. Kowalski Wu.

"Good Day Kowalski!" He greeted to his lead Geneticist.

"Good day sir!" Kowalski called back while writing some notes on a paper. He was so busy writing that he didn't notice Jack walking towards him.

Then Jack saw a bunch of eggs on a patch of hay. He walked in front of it. He saw machine that is turning the eggs just like a mother dinosaur always did.

"Its turning the eggs!" Elsa observed. Hiccup tried to touched those but interrupted by Kowalski when he saw an egg was shaking.

"Perfect timing, I had those hatched before going on the boat later on!"

End of chapter 3

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

So were are now in the first 30 minutes of the movie so were a re still long away from the end.

A review asked me to add Hiro as Dr. Wu. I apologize for that. But don't worry Hiro will had a better role later on. Kudos to the guest who suggested Kowalski as Dr. Henry for him. Yeah I love Kowalski for his smartness. Yeah your right about Astrid's role. Thanks guys for the reviews.

Character used this chap

Kowalski: Madagascar.

Bloopers corner:

They went inside the lab, Hammond immediately went to his lead Geneticist, Kowalski Wu.

"Hey Kowalski!" Hammond greeted.

"Buuuuuuuurp!" Kowalski burped instead of greeting Carl.

"CUT!" I called out. "What was that Kowalski?"

"Sorry sir, just too much Cheesy Dibbles!" He replied a little scared while fumbling his stomach.

"By the way, we need brake!" Hiccup called me.

"Alright 20 minutes after that be back here!"

They nodded and ran towards a Cheesy Dibbles vending machine off set. Jack went first, Hiccup next and Elsa, leaving poor Mr. Fredrickson behind. I sat down and my stomach grumbled.

"Looks like I need food also." I mumbled while reaching out my wallet and went to the vending machine to have some too.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

:-) stay tune guys

Alphablu7


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Im back!

Chapter 4 already, the faster the better. Luckily it's still the beginning of my Summer Vacation so I have Plenty of time, literally. So I am planning to finish this before the April ends and the sequel before the May ends. Depends on the situation, I leave it to you if you want the third and the fourth to be rewritten and our favorite characters on the same shoes. I own nothing, copyright to Dreamworks and Disney. Also to Steven Spielberg who did an amazing job in this movie.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Last time...

"Perfect timing, I had those hatched before I am going to the boat later on!"

"Why you didn't tell me so Dr. Wu?" Hammond asked with excitement while fixing his surgical gloves. He went to the egg, the one that was ready to hatch.

The egg began to shake, then cracked a little. Then a small dinosaur came out slowly and slowly. With its force it come out pieces by pieces. Carl watching with care and enthusiasm waiting for another dinosaur that hatched in Jurassic Park.

"Come on. That's it. Push, push!" He encouraged the dinosaur by his words which of course the hatchling followed until he was completely free for egg shells.

"This would imprint on their memory on their birth." He whispered to Jack and Elsa, who was cooing the baby dinosaur in Carl's hand. He got wipes and wipe it around the body to clean up the excess blood. "It will gain them trust. That's why I am here everytime they were hatched!"

"That's not the first when you did an unnatural breeding?" Hiccup asked with of course curiousity and finds arguments with his theory.

"He can't have them breed naturally." Dr. Wu answered for him. "Population one of the park's precautions as well so we can't have them breed unauthorized."

"How can you know that they can't breed?" Now Hiccup wants more understanding what is this all about. While Jack and Elsa were on focus on the baby dinosaur, he focused so much in adding knowledge. He is a mathematician, the learning never stops and never descends, it keeps on going and going.

"Because all the dinosaurs are females, we engineered them that way so that they can't have intercourse with others especially females."

Jack and Elsa are still had their eyes on the baby, with their mouths in awe in the sight of the hatching. They observed the dinosaur with care, while Hammond wiping the blood away.

"What's the blood temperature of this 87?" Carl called out still wiping the excess blood off the dinosaur. Dr. Grant got his own medical gloves on and went to inspect the dinosaur egg shells. "Kowalski?" He called again making Kowalski stopped talking to Hiccup and looked to him.

"91 sir." He replied, Hiccup moved closer to Jack to ask further more.

"How can you know that these dinosaurs are females? Did you gave them skirts then wander off?" He questioned Wu with a simple joke at the end. Wu laughed a bit before he answered. The machine thats turning the eggs, raised up and snatched the empty egg on Jack's hand before he can had further inspection.

"We controlled their chromosomes, which is not that difficult. Mostly all of the vertebrate embryos were all females." Wu spoke up to gave them informations. He knew them all since he was the lead genetecist as well.

"When the chromosomes are stable to made them male, we just them like that."

"Denied them?" Elsa repeats with a questioned tone. Kowalski nodded his head then Malcolm decided to speak up.

"Carl, this type of control you are attempting is not possible. If there's one thing that evolution taught us that life couldn't be contained. It can crash from their barriers, expand territory and crashes to others painfully and can we say dangerously. Then there it is."

"There it is." Hammond repeated and Kowalski looked at him witj confused look. Hiccup just licked his lips and continued on.

"So, are you saying that a group of naturally females will breed?" Kowalski questioned before he faced his notes again and began to write.

"No. I am just saying that life finds a way. No matter how you control it, it can find a way around it." Dr. Malcolm explaining professionally because he was used to it. Dr. Grant had the baby in his arms. The dinosaur could be fierce, it may be... No it's not possible, he thought. This is not a dinosaur that he spent years studying their intelligence on fossil. "What species is this?"

"It's a Velociraptor." Wu answered with no emotion at all. Jack just went mysterious. Then he looked at the most intelligent dinosaur in his arms. This is just small, but when it grows up it will become a smart dinosaur that it uses its intelligence on killing you. Jack wanted to see the rest of them now.

"You bred raptors?"

Wu just nodded and went off to pack his things before he would go to the ships. Then Jack gave the raptor to one the specialist, and he took off his gloves and washed his hands. Then Hiccup, gave him a cheese puffs.

"Dude relax what's with those raptors anyway?" He asked him giving him a pat in his back. Jack nodded and opened the puffs and he started eating it. He also gave some to Hiccup but he kindly declines.

"You know them, intelligent animals. Lived in packs and hunt together as well." Jack started the conversation, Hiccup on other hand giving him a hint of interest.

"Can you describe them for me as well?" He asked while Jack putting a cheese puff in his mouth.

"Well, imagine yourself in a Cretaceous Period."

"Oh yeah, it will help a lot."

"Anyway, when you see eye to eye with these Velociraptor, he won't lose you on movement but stares eye to eye with you."

"Okay thats a little creepy when I had eye to eye with this animals. What will they do next?" Jack just chuckled by Hiccup's comment and continued on.

"They won't attack on front but on the side. With other two raptors that you think that they weren't there."

Hiccup caught a glimpse of the baby raptor that they observed earlier, it stand on its limbs while a staff is there to take care of it. "Tell me more."

"Well they started attacking you with these" he continued on showing Hiccup a raptor claw "the uses this to kill you as well. The can slash you on the shoulder or on the legs to prevent you from running away and making you an easy meal."

"Right, scary creature I should say, but right now where's next?"

"The raptor paddock!"

So they headed to a raptor paddock, Jack looked at the electric fences around it and trees and bushes covered them as well.

"Dr. Grant I was told that we were having lunch before you could start our tour in the park. My chef has some delicious meals for you all as well. Someone is going to-" Jack cut him off and still not aware what's going on.

"What are they doing?" As on cue, a buffalo tied up and carried through a machine to the paddock. The upper paddock gates opened and letting the poor animal inside.

"Feeding them." Hammond replied, Jack found his way to the side of the paddock while the soon to be meal animal was going down. He was followed by Elsa to observed them as well.

Then the trees began to rattle and loud hiss can be heard and it sounded that it attacked the animal. Then a loud piercing cry of the buffalo can be heard and it sounded like the raptors are tearing flesh by flesh off the animal. Elsa made a digusting face and looked away tried not to vomit. While Jack continued to watch the carnage, he could tell that he was right. They would start eating you when you are still alive.

"They should be destroyed!" A man spoke up while walking to a stairway. We still wore a vest and a fedora.

"Ah, Aster Muldoon. My game warden from Kenya. He worked here when the raptors are transported here, since he knew these animals than anybody else." Hammond introduced him to his visitors, Jack shooked hands with him and continued on their discussion.

"How lethal are they?"

"They are lethal when in six months. They are looking ways to hunt you as well. They ran faster than cheetah when you had them on open field. About 40 or 50 kilometers. They had touched the fences many times and looking way to distract you. That's why we fed them like this."

"Have they encountered problems as well?"

"Yeah, days ago when we transported her here, we bred eight but she killed two while she molds the others thats for sure. They also attacked fences"

"But those fences are electrified." Elsa made a worried look.

"Yes but they didn't attack it twice. They tested the fences weakness. They remembers."

He finished before the upper paddock gate opens again revealing a teared up animal handling net.

"Now whose hungry?" Hammomd turned to his visitors. They might be hungry as well.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The waiters laid down lunch for the guests. Elsa looked down at her food and she smiled a bit and waited for others to start eating. Around the dining room were the photos of the future revenues of the Park. Golf fields, airports and even hotels.

Hiccup started to eat and Jack was still eyeing on Elsa if she is already eating and thats the time for to eat as well.

"Those are future exhibits and park plans, its not yet started nut first we will have some formal tour around then we will have them here 6 to 12 months or so depends on people's demand. But such an interesting display as well." Hammond sitting down, explaining the pictures around them that is displaying while they are eating.

Then Hiccup started to eat on his food. He was amused how good the chef was. Gennaro was still talking to Hammond, Elsa was still eying her food and no clue if she is going to eat that. Jack having no choice he digged in.

"Well if you calculate the cost and the earn when you opened this it could be a fortune for me. 10,000 a day and how much more in a month?" Gennaro writing down some of his calculations. For him Jurassic Park is one way to create him fortune. But Hammond is different.

"Oh, don't talk like that. This Park exist for the people to see and to experience as well."

"Atleast you have a coupon day with this people, but how much the costs of this anyway, can you carry them all?" Hammond just nodded and in a moment or two he answered.

"Spare no expense!"

"Wait? What's that?"

"I said spare no expense." He repeated before he turned to his guest scientists who were enjoying the meal except Elsa who has no appetite for the food. "I gues this is the perfect time to explain and to discuss of what in your mind."

He waited for anyone to spoke first, they looked at each other while Gennaro was still writing down on his sheet notes.

"The lack of humility of nature that shows here staggers me to be honest." Hiccup finally started up. Macintosh looked at him with an offended look.

"Well thank you Dr. Malcolm but things are different the ones you have feared." He replied with sarcasm.

"Well they are lot worse."

"You haven't seen the entire park yet..." They were about to start an argument but Carl stopped them. Jack was just continuing to eat and Elsa was listening to their opinions.

"Macintosh, let him speak, I need any view point that came from them. Thats why I invited them." Then Gennaro went silent, then he gestured Hiccup to continue.

"Listen Carl, the things you are doing is dangerous. Can't you see the danger that you are trying to inherent here Carl?"

"What was that?" Jack asked them while finishing his meal.

"Genetic is the most powerful forces here and your wielding it like a kid finding his dad's gun. I will tell you what's the problem in your scientific works. They don't have discipline to attain it as well. You seem what they can do and you took the next step. Its like you have it pertained then have them package them sell them like a lunch box. Your selling it."

Carl, went silent after his guest gave his opinion. "You don't have atleast a credit to what you have saw? Our scientist have this things that nobody have done it before."

"No, your scientist were so preoccupied that they are doing the same things." Hiccup shot back.

"Condors, Condors are in verge of extinction. If had these flock on this island you will never say these things again."

Hiccup again shooked his head from what Hammond just rebattled. "But they are not extinct because of deforestation or building of dams. Dinosaurs has instict the were on it for extinction."

"Why can't you see the light of discovery and not act?"

"Its not discovery, from what you did, its a violent penetrative act. I call it Rape of the Natural World."

After Hiccup spoke, Elsa chimed in for some of her opinions as well regarding in what she had saw.

"Well the, question is how can you know about the extinct eco system. Then how can you know that you have under control? You have poisonous plants in your building, you did pick them because they looked good. But they had no idea what century they are on and also things that they are dealing with. They had defend themself violently or even more worse than that."

Jack was almost done with his food and he loved it, he stammered a bit when Hammond called him.

"Dr. Grant if there is one person who can appreciate what I do."

Jack, looked at him and started giving out his observations.

"The world is gradually changing and we trying to catch up. But I will not yet jump into conclusions but first I must go deeper. Dinosaurs and man seperated 65 million years of evolution. Then you have them together, how can we have slightest idea of things as well."

"I don't get it." Hammond laughed. "I don't get it. You came here to defend me from these characters but you have it against me. The only person who is on my side is this blood sucking lawyer."

"Thank you." Macintosh thanked with a slight of sarcasm after being pointed out.

After they finished eating, a chef came in and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stood up.

"They're here!"

End of chapter 4

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sup guys, hope you like these. Reviews and comments are greatly encouraged. I would like to hear from you guys just like Hammond.

I planned to have Jamie to play as Tim, any suggestions to who to play as Lex, Dr. Harding(not Sarah), and Mr. Ray. I would definately needing them.

No bloopers corner!

*Groan!

Just kidding I always have bloopers corner:

"What are they doing?" As on cue the machine pulled a buffalo. It raised up and was about to go to the upper paddock gate but...

It fell down.

"CUUUUUT!"

I chocked out my Coca-Cola and stood up angrily.

"What on Mother Nature just happened?"

The techinical workers looked at me blankly and others laughed a bit.

"Sir, powers out for few minutes."

The characters cheered for another extra break. They were about to go off set when I called them.

"Not so fast, I will call a back up generator, it will take few minutes to set up, for the meantime" I took out playing cards and shuffled it and put it on the table." Who wanna bet?"

The characters cheered and ran towards me except Mr. Fredrickson of course. They brought to cases of Montain Dew and 3 packs of Lay as well. Hiccup put out his wallet and Jack called out Elsa, because he left his wallet on her purse. Then set up the portable table and started playing.

Elsa just watch while calling her sister on a phone. Hiccup and Jack started playing with 6 cards on their hands.

:)

Stay tune guys!

Alphablu7


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thanks for your patience. Still looking ways to write this. Advance announcement! Next week Monday, I will be off for two days but don't worry I post 2 chapters as well. I'm a little busy with a thing today. You know what? Assassin's Creed: Unity. Hahahaha.

All belongs to Disney, Dreamworks and also Universal Studios and Steven Spielberg. He is awesome.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The group walked to the main hall of the innovation center, while Carl leads them downstairs. They had just finished lunch and now they will be off to their afternoon tour.

"You four had a time for the park, now lets give some time for our target visitors."

"Who are they?" Jack asked with curiosity, Hiccup followed him while walking in a circular staircase. "You will just know."

"GRANPA!"

"KIDS!"

As on cue two children went running and climbed the staircase towards Hammond. They hugged him, resulting for him to sat down. Jack looked at the new comers, they're must be his grandchildren, he thought. But the only thing that annoys him that they're kids that will accompany them.

"Careful with me!" Hammond teased the two while he sat down and those two were still hugging at him tightly.

Elsa tapped at Jack's shoulder and gave him a 'its alright' look, while the kids keep chatting about their presents, the helicopter ride and others.

Two automatic, electric cars are waiting for them outside. The group stepped out and the tour jeeps were there ready for it.

"Alright kids stay away from the moving vehicle." Carl said with care and warning the two kids, as the vehicle moved to their direction.

"These would be your vehicle for the afternoon."

Gennaro first observation was the driver seat. He found nobody driving it and maybe they are the one who will.

"No drivers?"

"Yes, these jeeps are electric. Connected in a electric amp on the middle of the road. Its non polluting. Spared no expense!" Hammond answered pointing the electric line for the cars to go running.

The girl went inside and got crazed with the computer inside of the vehicle. The vehicle has a direction tour and has a pack tour guide audio inside.

"Riley, darling you should stay there. Dr. Sattler, you should come with me. Dr. Grant up in the second car!"

Then Hiccup walk straight after Elsa and walking past Jack. "I'm gonna ride with Dr. Sattler."

Jack gave him a second death glare, meaning to stay away from her. In the other hand Hiccup doesn't know that they are a thing. But Jack knows he will know soon.

Hammond felt his job done, he went inside to the control room to make sure his visitors are safe for now. Jack mindlessly walking to the second car but a boy stopped his tracks.

By his observation, the boy had a brown hair, blue polo shirt with a green shirt inside and holding a unfamiliar book with him. He had a backpack and looking up to him with a smile on his face.

"I red your book." He said while looking up in his favorite scientist. Jack let out a groan and continued walking, and the kid follows him from behind. "Well thats good. Good for you." He mumbled while looking back.

"Do you really think that dinosaurs turned to birds? Do they really went to that line?" The kid asked while Jack opens the vehicle door and stepped inside. Elsa was already inside talking to Hiccup. Jack didn't mid about that, his mind is about this kid not to meddle him.

"Do you?" The kid asked again making Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Well few species evolved to their line."

Then he looked back and the kid was giving him a mock look. "What?" Jack was unsure what to do, Elsa was looking at them, happy that Jack was getting along with kids.

"They didn't looked birds to me!" The kid laughed and Jack stepped out of the vehicle and the kid went babbling about the facts he read. Then he stopped and looked at the kid.

"Listen, " he went silent not knowing the kid's name.

"Jamie." He immediately introduced. Jack nodded and started to giving out his piece of mind. But he stopped and he thought maybe he would be better off if this kid wouldn't ride with him.

"Which car are you planning to ride on?" He asked instead.

"Wherever you are!" Jack made a second thoughts by the kid's answer . Bad call Jack, he thought, really bad. So he went to the other car while Jamie keeps on talking about what he learned and read. He opened the other car's door and gestured him to go inside. Which of course the kid followed.

"Dinosaurs died because of weather and-" his speech was cut off when Dr. Grant closed the door. He turned around to see Riley looking at him.

"Dr. Elsa said that I could ride wherever you ride."

Elsa laughed inside the vehicle and Jack mouthed, he gestured her inside where Jamie were. With a sigh of relief, he went back to his vehicle and taking a seat on the back with Hiccup, who was still talking with Elsa.

In the control room, Aster opens the door with Carl. They went inside and Aster started to give him reports.

"We have a problem sir. We track down a tropical storm. About 75 km west."

Hammond shooked his head for another storm is here again. "Why didn't I build it in Orlando?" He asked himself.

"But there's a chance. It may goes to south like the last one. We would be observing." Aster continued. Hammond couldn't stand like this. There is a storm coming and his visitors are about to go for a tour. Their safety is in their hands.

"Tadashi, start the tour program"

Tadashi nodded and started typing in his computer, while Hammond had his eye on the computer screen of which his visitors can be seen.

"Hold on to your butts." Tadashi said while lighting a cigarette. Then he access the code to made the tour start.

The 2 tour vehicles started to move and the visitors were enjoying babbling with each other.

"An appropriate instruction will be given to you and please obey them as well. You will push an exact button as I say so." A radio instructor instructed them before they go to their tour. Then a gate with a title of Jurassic Park went visible in their sight. Then the gates opened.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park!" The radio welcomed them.

On the car where Hiccup, Jack and Elsa were, they looked at the gate then Hiccup sighed while the two went nothing to say.

"Whats in there King Kong?" Hiccup joked making them to laughed a little. The two vehicles went succesfully inside.

The radio tour guide continued on his speech and carry on. Jack looked to side to side, thinking what first dinosaur will be.

"The first dinosaur in our tour is a dinosaur called Dilophosaurus!"

"Dilophosaurus?" Jack asked with excitement and looked in the side windows. Not only Dr. Grant but also the kids from the other car. Jamie and Riley sqeezed themselves in the window to have a better view.

"One of the first carnivores, Dilophosaurus are also extreme poisonous, it spits venom to cause blindness and can cause paralysis. Making you an easy meal. One of the dangerous addition to Jurassic Park."

The kids and the scientists on each side went looking and squeezing themselves to see that beautiful dinosaur, but sadly it didn't appear. Making the kids loose their excitement a bit and Dr. Grant's face a bit of sadness. Then they went back in their position and carry on.

Meanwhile back at the control room they inspected the visitors and watching over them. Carl could see that the first dinosaurs didn't appear.

Then one of its workers saying that the cars front bumper light were not in its proper lighting management.

"Who can fix that?" Carl asked Tadashi, he pointed out to Fishlegs, the Park's code access person. Then Hammond immediately went to his desk.

"I have visitors in my hands and you have butterfingers?" Hammond directly spoke without greeting making Fishlegs to turn and reveal his messy desk filled with food wastes and other else.

"What I'm just enjoying my break a while so do you."

"Fix the car system." Hammond then demanded him to do so. In return he just rolled his eyes and still looking at the computer screen.

"Fix the car system!" Hammond demanded again making Fishlegs to turn around with such frustration. "Yeah I will have it later and also you are not paying me well this time and I'm flat broke."

"Your financial problems are not my problems Mr. Nedry."

"Oh yeah since you build this park you always say spare no expense but you can't spare the expense with you employees." He shot back with the argument. That is the reason why he made a deal to steal dino embryos as well.

"Nedry would you please drop this conversation now?"

"Well you always keep saying that as usual."

Then Hammond turned around and giving him a glare. "I do not hire you to have you demand on me. Now fix the car systems."

"Yes Dad."

Aster interrupted the conversation and looked to a screen. He called Hammond.

"They're heading to the T-Rex paddock."

End of chapter 5

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Checked my account this morning and totally zero. Reviews and follows are greatly I mean GREATLY helped me as well. Luckily I had this idea to write this even though Jurassic Park's story involved but if I don't I would definately lose my mind.

Reviews, love it? it sucked? Or totally hated it? And suggestions are greatly needing them. I want to hear from you guys :-)

No bloopers corner for this time but I promise I will have next chap.

See you later guys!

Alphablu7


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Thanks for the people and their patience. I would be posting twice or thrice in a week. Depends on the situation, reason one NBA playoffs! Bye Kobe! Go Mavericks and Warriors! Go Stephen, Klay, Andrew, Dray and Harrison! Go Deron, Wesley, Chandler (even though he is injured but still wishing he would be back.), Dirk and Zaza! Chapter is on the way.

AN: Its a little difficult to have the characters have the way Characters in Jurassic Park is. For an example, Elsa playing as Ellie Sattler. Dr. Sattler is an open person and she is observant all the way, unlike Elsa. Elsa is a little conscious to her safety, and Anna's. Doing anything to protect her. So the plan is making the role of Ellie, caring and not as open as possible. Another challenge is the role of Jack. Dr. Grant is an arrogant and doesn't like kides much. Jack has the opposite and of course he had fun with kids. That's why I had numerous battle in my mind who fitted to be Dr. Alan Grant, Hiccup or Jack. I picked Hiccup to play as Dr. Ian Malcolm since they had similarities and they had a taste of sarcasm. So the pick goes to Jack, I had it figured to play for the relationship of Jack and Jamie for it.

Lastly and the most challenging is Carl Fredrickson. I watched the movie Up multiple of times. Mr. Fredrickson is not as bad as he is until his wife died. He is passionate on his work and loves kids and his wife as well. So I had Mr. Fredrickson's attitude for Hammond before his wife died.

That's all for notes and I own nothing. To chapter 6

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Jack leaned again on the side windows to see the woody forests on the island. The first dinosaur of the tour had not showed up, and they are moving towards the second paddock which he didn't know what would be it.

The touring vehicles had made their way to a tunnel that leads them to the next paddock. Hiccup keeps on wiping his glasses and talking to Elsa.

"Let me say this straight. You study with Dr. Grant but not as a paleontologist?"

Elsa nodded and turned her head on Hiccup's direction. They had been busy talking for a while not mentioning Dr. Jack Grant was watching them like a ghost.

"I'm a paleobotanist. That's why I always inspect the vegetation if its healthy for the dinosaurs to feed in."

"You mean the herbivore types." Hiccup added. Jack was sniggering in his seat. He was about to speak something but then the tour guide interrupted his thought.

"Next dinosaur is what we call the king. The most fearsome dinosaur of all time. I only advice no cameras flashing please because it will made this dinosaur agitated and disturbed. The next dinosaur in our tour is what we call Tyrannosaurus Rex. It lived through out the Cretaceous Period and one of the biggest predators of the era. It has powerful Jaw bones, so powerful that it can crush your bones no sweat at all. A large and very dangerous addition to Jurassic Park."

The vehicles had it way to the middle of the paddock. With of course a sigh of warning and danger. Jamie, Riley and Gennaro had their heads on the window to see the predator. On the other car, Dr. Grant took off his hat and went to the side. Hiccup fixed his glasses to see properly to be exact.

The paddock was filled with electric fences and a foresty view behind it. It would make a good home for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. They keep watching the fence but no rumble or roar can be heard. Only the crickets, birds and wind blowing on the trees.

The kids kept on staring the paddock and they saw nothing except the trees and other vegetations, until the feeding in charge man went talking on the radio.

"We'll tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."

Meanwhile the Scientists trio had their eyes on the paddock with patience and boredom. Because this dinosaur was not showing up for them.

Then Hiccup was stating his statement lightly so that he won't disturbed the other two.

"God creates Dinosaurs. God destroys Dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates Dinosaurs."

Elsa looked at the two men, the he mouthed some words to Jack and then looked back at the paddock. Then she added to Hiccup's statement.

"Dinosaurs eat man. Women inherited the earth."

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and defiantly no clue what she had said. Then she chuckled a bit seeing that these two has no clue what she has said.

Then a small cage came into view and showing a small goat, to tempt the T-Rex as possible. The goat peacefully minding its own business. But not aware that he would be a snack for this predator.

The kids saw the goat. Riley panicked a little, and Jamie just smiled with interest and excited to watch the carnage.

"What will happen to the goat?" Riley asked his brother then turned to Macintosh. "Is the dinosaur will eat the goat?"

"Excellent!" Jamie squealed with excitement and has feeling that he couldn't contain it anymore.

Macintosh smiled a bit but still had his eyes locked at the goat. He decided to mocked her a bit.

"What's wrong kid? You didn't have lamb chops do you?"

"I happened to be a vegetarian." She replied to Macintosh. He just nodded and mind his own business. Dr. Grant observed the goat well on the other car. He wanted to tell them that T-Rex has its own hunting instincts and she is not using it here.

"Oh, come on. T-Rex doesn't want to be feed she wants to hunt. She has its own 65 million years of instincts and it would be a waste if she would use them." He butted his opinion to Hiccup.

"More likely. She wouldn't learn that if she is in isolation. Atleast she must be socialized with other animals or had an another T-Rex. Atleast she can have social skills when interacted with other animals." Hiccup pipped up his opinion on Jack too.

"Right but how she can survive if her paddock mate is a female also, it can cause conflict on them. But if a male, they would definitely breed."

Then Hiccup turned to the tv screen inside of the vehicle and trying to signal someone and tell something.

"Uhh, is the dinosaur are already planned on this tour right?" Then no answer then he breathe to check the scent of his breathe. Then he knocked twice in the screen. "Good?"

Back at the control room, Hammond was the one seeing Hiccup doing that. He sigh in disgust. "I really hate that man."

Hiccup sat down besides Dr. Grant then relaxed his back in the seat. Jack kept silent and looking on his shoes in boredom. While Elsa was looking in the window.

"You know" Hiccup began, Jack listened and Elsa looked behind her seat since she is in the front seat, " the dinosaurs doesn't follow park rules and tour schedules. The essence of Chaos theory."

"I'm sorry, what is Chaos?" Elsa opened up the topic.

"Oh yeah. It deals with the unpredictability of complex systems. The short hand is butterfly effect." Hiccup replied while holding Elsa on her hand, while Alan looked at those two lovey dopey. "Like the butterfly flaps his wings in Peking and when you go to Central Park, you get rainfall instead of sunshine."

Elsa laughed and Hiccup looked amused what he is doing. "Did I get it too fast?"

"I missed it."

Then Hiccup holding the locks of her hair besides her ear and still holding Elsa's hand. "I also do fly by. Can you hand me that glass of water over there? We will conduct a little experiment." Hiccup ordered as Elsa reached out to get the glass. Then Hiccup took the glass and dipped his finger into it and asked.

"When I dropped this on your finger where it would flow?"

"I don't know. On the thumb maybe."

"Ok, lets see." Then he drop the water droplet on her hand. "Right it goes to the thumb."

Meanwhile, Jack caught something in his eye. A staffs jeep parked far away, with a big animal. He was unsure if that is animal or just rocks. The only way to find out is to go out there.

He looked back at those two and Hiccup is now holding Elsa's hand. Okay, that could be simplest of exchanges. Because the next thing he do, opened up the vehicle's door and went out.

"See, that's one of examples. You never knew Dr. Grant will jump out of the vehicle." Hiccup commented, Elsa just groaned and went after him. "Jack?"

"And there's another example. Well essence of Chaos. Now I'm here talking to myself."

In the control room, people inside saw that the passengers were out of their own vehicle.

"Stop the vehicles, and reboot the program!" Hammond commanded. Aster just groaned and tapped Tadashi's back to reboot the tour program. "How many times I tell you to have better lock mechanism in those vehicle's doors!" Aster murmured.

While on the trouble, Fishlegs were busy looking on the safety cameras on the embryos containment. The time to action is now.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Jack, and the others went to the direction to see what he saw earlier. He was followed by Jamie, Riley, Elsa and Gennaro.

"Does anyone thinks that we should be out here." Macintosh asked, but Jack kept on walking and walking.

Jamie keeps on babbling on stuffs he knew earlier and Riley silently walked besides him, until she tripped.

"You okay?" Jack asked when he pulled her up. She nodded and continue to walking. Until on one point they heard a animal sound, they stopped.

"Stay here." Jack commanded, then he went forward. Jamie, impatiently walked after him, with Elsa to protest.

Jamie then saw a big lying dinosaur. With Dr. Grant hesitant first to touch her. "It's alright she is sick!" The worker said. By Jack's observation he looked like a vet.

Elsa shook hands with the vet. Then the vet introduced himself.

"Dr. Harding. Ezio Harding." Elsa nodded and saw Jack, still hesitant to touch the dinosaur. She teared her eyes a bit to saw that awesome dinosaur she seen in her eyes."

"I loved this dinosaur when I was a kid." Jack confessed. He reached his hand but need to ask the vet first.

"May I?" The vet nodded. Then he patted her head while Elsa is still looking at that dinosaur.

"What dinosaur is it?" Riley asked younger brother. She also wanted to patted that dinosaur but unsure if that is meat eating one or not.

"It's a triceratops." Her brother answered, and Dr. Grant landed himself on the dinosaur's belly and enjoyed while the dinosaur breathe, causing him to go up a little.

The visitors did enjoy the dinosaur in their eyes but they didn't know what will happen next. The storm.

To be continued...

End of Chapter 6

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ezio is here! What do you think. I got busy playing Assassin's Creed in my PS3 and PS4. JACOB IS AWESOME! Yeah got caught off playing AC Unity and Syndicate. Review please. Love it or hate it? Tell me.

Character used. ( I forgot last chapter.)

1\. Jamie Bennett: Tim Murphy

2\. Riley Anderson ( Inside out) as Lex

3\. Ezio Auditorre ( is my spelling right?) ( Assassin's Creed 2) as Dr. Harding.

Bloopers corner:

"Okay Mr. Auditorre kindly fill up this form and I will get you a role."

Ezio nodded and waited for me for few minutes. Few minutes later, I sat down on my chair and started to read out his role.

"Any experience on veterinary?"

Ezio stood up and traces his hidden blade on my throat. "Uhhmm, Mr. Auditorre?"

"What do you think? I grew up as an asassin not a vet!"

"Come one this is just a short role!"

"Fine!" He sat down and gave me a glare. I sat down also with a sigh if relief not letting this guy having his blade stuck in my neck.

"Can I imply my Italic accent here?"

I shooked my head andis face palmed it.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Review and suggestions guys. See you soon.

Alpha blu7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 guys. Thanks for your patience as well. You guys made my day. Since April is almost over so I should double time the chapters for you guys.

AN: I own nothing.

The guest had their eyes on the famous or well known dinosaur, a Triceratops. She was sick and resting in the ground while the visitors gathered around to observe and to see her.

Elsa began to check the dinosaur and its conditions. Look like she is very uncomfortable when an animal is sick.

She found a swelling in the dinosaurs moth and she took a look and began to touch it if it's normal or not.

"Microvesicles that's interesting."

Ezio came forward and handed her a flashlight. She turned it on and tried to look for any symptoms or conditions on this sick dinosaur while Jack was on the Triceratops belly. Touching the skin with his hands, caressing them as well.

Elsa checked the eyes and looked like something is wrong. "What are the symptoms?" She asked while she checked the eyes, nose and others. "Dizziness, losing of balance and labored breathing. It usually happens every six months." Ezio replied while taking the flashlight from her hands. "The eyes are dilated. Its Pharmaceutical. From local plant life." She added making Ezio to stand up and look for other tools that can help them.

"Will she be agitated when I have my hands on her?" She asked as Ezio turned back and sat beside her. "It' alright Muldoon tranquilizer it for me."

She stood up and Jamie followed after her to see if she had eaten something that can ruin her health and lifestyle. She searched bush by bush near the dinosaur then she saw something.

"Are these west Indian lilacs?"

"Yes, they are toxic but animals don't eat them." Ezio replied. "Are you sure? Because there is only one thing to find out if she eaten is one thing to be positive. Let me check the dinosaur's droppings."

Hiccup came after her and he looked liked he heard a unusual sound. "Droppings? Did you say droppings?" Elsa just went in front of him and Ezio game her a plastic gloves and on her way to find the droppings herself

Back at the control room, the observed the storm haven't moved direction or dissipate. It continued its route to the island. Hammond went silent and unsure what to do since his visitors lives are in his hands.

"We must stop the tour program." Aster commanded before he turned to Tadashi and started to type something. Tadashi nodded and saying that he agreed to what Aster is saying. "Have them return here and we will finish this tomorrow when the storm storm travels 54km per hour. Its quite strong." Aster added.

"Is that it? Hammond stood up from his chair, Tadashi kept on typing to stop the tour and return the visitors here. "Ladies and gentlemen." He began announcing around the control room. "The next shuttle will be leaving in 5 minutes. Anyone who wanted to have a ride before this storm comes it will be good." Then he walked back and started packing his things.

"DAMN IT!" Hammond cursed and banged the desk below him with anger and frustration.

Hiccup made his way where the Dino droppings were dropped. He looked off his glasses and wiped it and he wore it back. He couldn't believe what he just saw. A big pile of Dino manure in front of him.

"Now that's a lot of loads of shit!"

Elsa, having a strong stomach dipped her hand in the manure with a plastic gloves in her hand to have a proper sanitation, she drew her hand back and checked the droppings content. While Ezio was looking at the manures.

"You were right. No traces of lilac berries. That can be the hard part. So she is suffering from intoxication. Every six weeks."

She took of her gloves and continued walking back to the Triceratiops. Hiccup leaned at Jack with interest about her. "She is ugh, she is tenacious." Jack looked at him eye to eye and with a hint of sarcasm. "You have no idea."

Jack began to walk back leaving Hiccup behind. But not wanting to be left out, he followed Jack. "Make sure you wash your hands before you eat something!" He shouted at Elsa about proper hand sanitation.

Then the sky began rumble and thunder sounded making Gennaro to flinch a bit. Then another thunder grumbled. "Excuse me doctors can we go now the storm would be here anytime soon."

The doctors nodded in agreement and Elsa was saying about staying here for few moments. "Would go first I should catch go with Dr. Ezio later. I should stay with the Trike a few longer in case Dr. Ezio needed my help."

Jack started to pretest a bit but not right now. He nows Elsa is a strong woman, she can take care of her self. "Your transport?" He asked instead.

"I have a vehicle not far from here. I shall take her to the innovation centre before I would go to the docks with others." Ezio chimed in. Making Jack to agree and went back to their tour vehicles.

The storm were ravaged and strong. That the waves are high enough to go in land. Rain was strong and making the docks flooded a bit.

At the control room, Fishlegs decided it's time to act. He immediately typed codes to deactivate the security systems, not only inside but also the dinosaur paddocks. Then the shipper called him.

"Fishlegs come on. The storm is raging and there is a possibility that this ship would sink. If the captain says go we have to go."

"I already deactivated the system. I have fifteen minutes to take them and I will drive as fast as I can. Fifteen minutes I swear." He replied with irritation. The storm is raging so his time is limited.

"Fifteen minutes. Nothing else." The shipper hanged up. Fishlegs again started to type codes and when he did, he was about to type and execute it. When it was ready, he took the shaving cream bottle with him.

"The vehicles we're heading to the garage."

"Excuse me guys. If any of you wanted a soda or something, I am going to the snack vending machine today. Any one want something from there?" The other staff shooked their heads. "Okay I should be going and also, the park security system will be off and on in eight minutes time. It was just to make sure that the vunrability would be keep on running, not to over use it."

"Okay Fishlegs. Just go." Hammond called out.

He nodded and reached his computer mouse and clicked EXECUTE then the timer started and the security system will be off.

Meanwhile, the visitors manage to get in their vehicles except Elsa. Jack sat on the driver seat and Hiccup sat on the passenger seat. While on the other, the kid and Genarro were busy with their doings.

"Do you like kids?" Jack asked Hiccup, who was opening his drink and drank it. "Me. Kids. Nah I do have."

"Are you married?"

"I used to have a wife but recently divorced." Jack, with curiosity looked at Hiccup. "But also I am in a look out for future Ex Mrs. Malcolm." He started to laugh a bit.

At the control room, Aster notices that the system is closing down. "Nedry said it will happen." Hammond reasures them. Tadashi kept on typing in his computer.

Fishlegs manage to make his way to the embryo storage room. He looked at his watch and started to count.

"5...4...3...2...1" Then the door went open. He went inside and opened the storage. He stole every dinosaur embryos as possible. When his storage is full, he closed it and went out side.

Back at the touring vehicles, Hiccup saw that the screen turned off. "By the way, Dr. Sattler was she available?

Jack just kept silent and his eyes focused on the road even thought he wasn't driving it. "Was it obvious?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about my actions with Dr. Sattler earlier. I just don't know that you we're together."

If Jack would admit, he was flattered a bit in his apology. Then Hiccup gave his drink to him. Which of course he kindly declined. Them the vehicle stopped. "Whoa I don't do anything."

"You didn't touch anything we stopped."

Bad timing because they are in the middle of the T Rex paddock.

People at the control room saw that the paddock fences we're failing as well. "Fences are failing we must do something!" Tadashi pointed out. "Find Nedry. Check the vending machines!" Hammond barked.

Nedry was on his way on the opening of the park. He turned of the switch of the gate. Then he sped and bump it in full speed.

Tadashi walked to Nedry's desk and started to work on his computer. "Ugh, look at this work place." He started to push aside the trashes. "Its full of slob!"

"The raptor fences were out are they?" Aster asked him. On cue Tadashi started to type codes and the result was seen. "Nope they are still on!"

Hammond looked at Aster mysteriously. "We would he turned off the others?"

Meanwhile, Fishlegs had his way on the exit. He opened the fences and drive there in full speed. Not seeing the East Dock sign. He accidentally bumped it. Now he have no idea where to go now.

At the control room, Tadashi started to type some command codes while his cigarette was running out.

"Access security program"

The command was denied.

"Access porgram stability"

Alas, the command was also denied.

"Access program properties."

Again the command was denied, then the words 'you didn't say the magic word' all over again. Then the voice message of Nedry started to talk.

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic word." And it was repeated all over again.

"PLEASE! DAMN IT! I HATE THIS HACKER CRAP!" Tadashi started to curse. "Phone Nedry's people in Cambridge." Hammond said with desperation in his voice.

He dialled the number all over again but no avail. "Phones were out too."

"Where did the vehicles stop?"

End of chapter 7

Reviews please.

No blooper corner for this time.

See you next chapter!

APLHABLU7 😄😁😁😁


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Thank you for you patience. But struggle is real. Road trips are the end of me. But lets carry on anyway.I'm am now in the part where 'the shit goes real'. Character death is expected, in different way than in the movieis. I own nothing (do I have to say it all over again?)

Now anything can happen better except the power in vehicle is out, a storm raging and stuck in front of a predator paddock. The day could have been worse.

Raging storm, the rain drops fell on the ground making Dr. Grant to worry. The vehicles are not moving, due to power loss. (Thanks to Nedry and his dark scheme.)

"I have to check those kids if they are alright." Jack told Hiccup before he opened the door and ran towards the other car. He opened it and have a quick chat with Macintosh and checking if their car was working, which of course not as well.

He ran back to his vehicle, while Hiccup patiently waited for him to go back. He entered inside quite soaking wet and sat down.

"The power is also out in their vehicles, Genarro are doing his best to keep the kids."

"Are the kids scared?" Hiccup asked him. He was taken back a bit and looking at him, he could tell he has a hint of nerveous and worry.

"No they are not scared. Are you scared?" Jack replied with a question look and continued to look through out the area.

"I didn't say that I am scared."

"Well you looked like." Jack started to mock him a little. Hiccup just groaned and lay flat on his seat, he found himself bored and restless. Why does the vehicle stopped this time, at the storm?

While this was going on, the goat inside the paddock was peacefully grazing, but still metal chains connected on his neck making him to move a little. But in the darkness, a dark shadow began to appear.

On the kid's vehicles, Jamie scared off his sister by wearing a gadget some sort of telescope in his head.

"Where did you get that?" Gennaro began to ask him coldly. Jamie funnily put it at the top of his head. "Below the seats. There are boxes on them."

"Are they heavy?"

"Yes. A bit." He replied and started to climb to the back part of the car. "You should return that, it's expensive OK?" Macintosh reminded him a bit and began to close his eyes and dozed off. Riley slap her hands lightly on Jamie's arm.

"Don't scare me next time."

Jamie flinched a bit and eyed her sister wierdly. "It's just a joke!" He admitted. "Just don't do it next time!" She scolded, Jamie rolled his eyes and continued on moving to the back wind shield. He turned it on, revealing it was a night vision gear.

He zoomed it in on the spot where the goat were. He was amused a bit. "Cool night visions". He squealed a not in this technology.

Dr. Grant raised his water bottle and refilled it with rain water and went inside and drank to refresh him a bit. Then he gave some to Hiccup, which of course Hiccup accepted.

Jamie kept on looking to his night vision head gear but then something got his attention. He cannot see it, but he could feel it. He saw her sister fanning herself with a paper, he stopped her from doing so.

"Did you feel that?" As on cue a rumble on the ground can be heard. Followed by a shake. He looked to a glass of water, and it happened again. But this time the water created a shock wave ripples. Jamie got serious. Could be?

Macintosh Gennaro got startled by the sound and the vibrations. He looked at his front mirror and the ground shakes again. He looked at it with terror, but remain calmed.

"Maybe it's the power going back on".

Having no time to waste Jamie went on the side to check on the goat. He turned the night vision on and looked through it. All the time it's always there. But not this time. It was gone! Only thing that is left is the metal cord, still attached on the steel cage.

Riley and Gennaro was shocked. The goat was missing, it was eaten of course. The real question that fitted on this situation is, did she seen them.

"Where's the goat?"

A thing fell to the car's upper wind shield. Genarro had his eyes opened wide as Riley looked up and saw a leg of the goat itself.

She fell back at her chair, with fear engulfed her. Jamie took off his night vision gear to see if it was real. Sure enough it was. She reached her tiny hands on the electric fence, and nothing happened. Then she had an idea to remove these to escape. From the bushes, she stood up revealing the most deadly dinosaur of all ages. The Tyrannosaurs, eating and swallowing the last piece of the goat. After doing so, she looked at her visitors on her domain.

Macintosh, on the other hand, sensing that it can't handle it anymore, he opened the door and ran outside the vehicle, with the door left wide open.

"He left us. He left us!" Riley reacted after she saw Macintosh doing so. It looked like he and her brother would be stuck here with a predator lurking with them.

Macintosh, with fear consuming him ran towards the comfort room near the paddock and locked himself inside.

Jack, seeing what he did, couldn't believe he could actually do that. While Hiccup chuckled a bit in his cowardly act.

"Where do you think is he going?" He asked Hiccup, when seeing he locked himself at the bathroom. "When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Hiccup joked thinking he was probably in a hurry because he need to go to the bathroom. Then they noticed the queen tore up the fences one by one.

Jamie and Riley also saw what she did. Riley got worried she might get Dr. Grant or Dr. Malcolm. But to be honest she was close with Dr. Grant. But she won't have them to die in front of them. "Dr. Grant." She whispered.

The Rex, finally gotten the last piece of the fence. Now, she IS free. She stepped forward and roared a victory roar. While Jack could not believe what he was seeing. The security were allowing to let that beast escape. "Oh why always I have to be right?" He heard Hiccup muttered. "Keep absolutely still. Its view were based on movement."

Having no time to waste, Riley reached out and looked for something useful. She opened the emergency tool box and pulled out the flash light. She turned it on, well it worked because the queen is heading on their way.

"Turn the light off. Turn it off!" Jack muttered, seeing the Rex went on the kid's vehicle. Even worse, the front door was open. Jamie saw his sister's stupidity, she scolded her solftly not wanting to have any attention. "Turn it off!"

The opened door got his attention instead. He tool a deep breathe and as fast as he could, he done something that could killed them. He closed the vehicle's door. Making the Rex turned her head in their direction.

Riley panicked but didn't moved a muscle. She breathe hardly and her body trembled. The Rex trying to look through the glasses sensing her prey. She looked at Riley, since he had the flash light on. Riley looked at her eyes, it was terrifying. Then she head back at Jamie and she loudly roared making them to cover their ears.

The Rex then lowered her head in the car's side bumper and started to ramming it using her head. The siblings embraced themselves and trying to lure it away. But Riley forgot to turn off the flashlight. Bad call, the flash light had its light pointed at the upper wind shield. Giving the Rex an idea.

"Turn it Off!" Jamie shouted, while his sister panicked to do so but she was about to do it but something happened that they didn't expect.

The Rex attacked the upper wind shield making the glass fell down, not completely, making them to use the glass to separate themselves from the her jaws. The kids screamed in fear and used their hands and feet to reduce the gap.

Jack, trying his luck to see in the heavy rain, could tell they should be dead. While Hiccup wiped the front screen to have a better view.

Sensing that breaking the upper wind shield won't get her prey, the Rex found interest on the vehicle not them. So she rammed her head again, and again until the vehicle over turned with them inside of it. Then she put her foot on the top of it and started up biting off the pieces of engine of the vehicle. While Jamie and Riley screaming amd pleading for help, while mud was covering them.

Jack quickly opened their emergency tool kit and tried to search for anything useful. But then he found a flare. He must do it fast before they would be crushed.

He ran outside of the vehicle and turned on the flare. He signal it to the Rex while she busy munching the car.

"HEY!" Luckily he got her attention, but her eyes were on the flare. Meanwhile Hiccup lighted his flare also. Jack moved his hand left to right and her head followed it. Having his chance he threw it at the side and the Rex followed it.

"HEY! HEY!" Then someone again got her attention. It was Hiccup! Jack shockingly looked at him while the Rex has her attention on the flare.

"HICCUP FREEZE!" Jack warned.

"GET THE KIDS. I'LL GET RID OF THE FLARE!" He started to ran and now the Rex wanted him instead. Jack saw Hiccup running for his dear life while a 40 feet monster was behind him. He accidentally led the Rex to the bathroom, where Genarro was hiding.

Gennaro knew that she was coming on this way, he started to pray but then she didn't stop. All he could do it to scream in fear and close the door. But that didn't worked of course. Because the Rex smashed it into shreds and leaving Hiccup trapped by the pieces of the building plus he is terribly hurt. Leaving Macintosh sitting in the toilet bowl. Hiccup was alright but his foot hurt as hell. He tried to get up but the Rex was few centimetres away from him. So he remain to stay down despite of the pain. But he is not the only one who had a bad day.

The Rex was amused for having an easy meal. Having no choice, Gennaro got up and tried to ran but he got tripped and he tried to stand. "No! No! N..." His pleading was cut short while she got him with her jaws. Only the last thing can be remembered about him was his blood curling scream and he was devoured.

"Dr. Grant?" Riley moaned in pain as Jack to reached them on the over turned vehicle. He manage to have Riley out of the vehicle first. "I'm stuck. The seat got my foot." Jamie complained and asking Jack for help. He was about to had his hand to pull him out until Riley screamed in fear, which Jack reacted fast as he could to cover her mouth. "Don't move! She only can't see us if we don't move!"

A foot landed in front of them. Staring face to fac with her as she checked them if they were a prey or a thing. She inhaled them for scent, making Jack's hat to flew away. Jamie almost had his heart on his throat as he tried to break free from the seat tje had his foot stuck. Jack doesn't what to do next.

End of Chapter 8

Reviews and thoughts please. I lile to hear from you!

Alphablu7


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Hey guys, you're awesome. Reading until this point, but I won't stop. Also, I APOLOGIZE for the delay, because I went to my Aunt's place and it has no net on it. But don't worry, I won't let this one unfinished. So I am just asking patience because duties are killing me. Kinda wish if they are just asses because I would just kick them one by one.

Thanks for the follows! Go Warriors! Lets go!

Jack held tight on Riley s arm with his left hand on her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. His mud stain brother eying them. The Rex pushed the overturned, making Jack to drag Riley and still not running away since Jamie was stuck on the inside. Jamie was screaming in fear and the car was about fell on paddock. But still the Rex didn't stop pushing the car to fell. Also forcing Jack and Riley to go back and was about to fall.

"JAMIE!" His sister called him as she went on Jack's back and he got a wire and got into it. He used the wire as a help so that he can climb down easily when the car is thrown over, and keeping the Rex from seeing them, since she had her atyention on the car. But the first plan was foiled. The Rex was pushing it towards them, making Riley to grip on Jack's throat. "Riley! You're choking me!" He choked. Seeing another wire, he ordered her to grab it.

Riley held her hand as Jack motioned her on that direction, but it doesn't work. He tried it again and again. Until the car fell down, too late to react, car caught the wire and fell down. Jack fell down with Riley but landed in soft bushes, still alive and injured, and Jack blacked out. The last thing he heard was a roar.

At the control lab Elsa arrived inside as Tadashi was configuring the codes that Nedry has coded and trying to get the Park back on track. But he knew that Nedry is smart enough to disembark his own doings because he erased most of his data.

"He decoded and even erased his finger types to prevent us from knowing it. He is really genius, if I admit but a dangerous job." Tadashi added, on his computer typing. "Not to mention he had lots of lines he coded as well."

Elsa looked at the computer screen and worried about Jack and the others. "How many lines?"

"About 2 million, so we can't decide it on the nick of time." Tadashi answered. Then Hammond tapped Aster's back, hinting that he wanted to say something.

"Will you be good enough on the gas and bring my grandchildren back?" Aster nodded and walked towards the exit. "I'll go with him." Elsa volunteered and heading outside with Aster.

"Carl."

Hammond turned to Tadashi and he held up his cigarette and gave it to him. "Thanks and one thing. I can t bring Jurassic Park back online without Nedry."

"Oh where on earth is he?" Hammond angrily asked him which of course followed by a groan.

"Hell if I know."

But the thing they didn't know that Nedry was on his near death moment. He drove in the direction and got lost and was driving around in circles, didn't know where the port to ship his embryos is. Because of the heaviness of the rain, he accidentally crashed into a road block. His wheel got stock in a fallen tree, but he saw a sigh that the port is near. He got his junction wire and tied it around the nearby tree to get him out. But a hungry hiss stopped his track. He turned back and saw a beautiful and deadly dinosaur. A Dilophosaurus. He froze and it looks like he is interested on him. The only thing he could get is a stick. Well it worked a bit since it got her attention. Then when he had his chance he scrambled and climbed to his car, and again a hiss stopped him. He looked at her a she was about to attack. She didn't lunge at him but instead her crest went open and spitted venom on him, hitting him on his collar. He touched it and had no idea what is it. It was sticky and another shot and hit him in his eyes. He screamed in pain and fears as he stood up and went inside of his vehicle as fast as he could and wiped his eyes off. When he closed the door, he breathe a sigh of relief thinking he was safe but another hiss and saw the dinosaur herself opened up the door and was hissing at him. The last thing we know about him was his shaving cream bottle being burried in the mud while he himself was being lunged and having the dinosaur teeth sinked her teeth on him.

The running water was raging as Jack took a dip to clean his face after being waked up by Riley after he blacked out. He looked up and looking for a stuck vehicle in branches and calling for the boy.

"You stay here while I'll climb up for your brother. You stay here okay." He reassured Riley who was still recovering in that tragedy. She nodded and Jack started to climb up branch by branch. "Jamie? I'm climbing up there now."

He climbed up using a branch and nearly fell down but had his grip on a branch. He continued to climb up and up, branch by branch. When he finally reached the demolished and stuck vehicle, he removed some of the branches that entangled around it. "Jamie? Are you here? Come on let s get out of here."

"I thought you didn't care?" Someone answered above and when he looked up Jamie managed to go out and climbed upper. "Well that s the old me." Jack replied when Jamie went down. "Come on let's go down."

"Is my sister okay?" Jamie asked about Riley with worried look before Jack started to climb down. He manage to have Jamie followed below him. But then the vehicle started to move downwards. "Uhhhhm, double time?" He asked and Jamie began to double time, leaving Jack to stare above him before going down after Jamie. The vehicle raging down cutting every branch and ramming everything.

Jamie manages to jump down and Jack was behind him. Too late to react he manages to grab Jamie and cover him using his body to cover him and the car enclosed them both.

"Well were back, in the car." He joked a bit while inside the vehicle. "Now let s get your sister." Jack crawled out of the vehicle and pulling Jamie with him.

Elsa and Aste arrived at the wreckage. The first thing they noticed is the other car was missing and the other was left opened. Elsa looked around with her flashlight and saw the wire have been gnawed off.

"Where is the car?" She whispered to herself in dismay and afraid maybe Jack was ripped apart by that animal. "Dr. Grant!" Aster calling out in a loud voice. Loud enough in anyone near them could hear. "JACK!" Elsa called helping Aster to attract attention. Then they investigated the demolished hut, Elsa looked closer and saw some human remains, with fresh blood and chewed parts.

Elsa looked back trying not to vomit and that's the one man got killed by now. "I think this Genarro's." Aster called her with a torn piece of cloth in his hands and saw his remains in front of Elsa. "I think thia one too." She added. Then they scanned the area with their flashlight and a roar, Elsa and Aster both heard. She must be distance away. "What happens if she wanders off?" Elsa asked with fear gripped around her spine. "She will do what she wants to do."

They continued to scan around until they heard a moan. Aster spotted Hiccup covered by the bits and pieces of the building. They removed it around him. "Oh my, he is hurt." Elsa gasped after seeing where the injury was. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup, moaning in pain, tried to stand up but a flash of pain he felt making him to jolt back. Elsa called his name again. "I want to thank Carl for this memorable weekend." Hiccup mocked a bit to reduce his pain. Then another, the three of heard at the same time. "Any chance to bring him up?" Aster asked looking around.

"Please chance it." Hiccup replied and Aster, having no time to waste he carried Hiccup back to the jeep while Elsa continued to look around. When he had Hiccup patched up, Elsa shouted that he immediately reacted. "THE OTHER CAR!"

They went down to the crash site and saw the wreckage but bad news for her, the car was empty. But she saw foot prints and she knew that they are alive.

While Hiccup was resting on the vehicle he felt a vibration. He sat up and looked at the footprint with puddles of water in it. Another vibration that cause the water to shake.

"You heard that?" He started to talk to himself. "Its coming near."

Then he called Elsa and Aster who were running towards him. "Come on. Lets go. Right now!" He told them and Aster started the engine right on time as the Rex emerges feom the trees.

Bad news is they are being followed by the Rex. "Must go fast!" Hiccup pleaded since he was on the back seat, he knew he would be the first target. But the Rex ran faster. She opened her mouth to get his prey. "SHIT!" Elsa cursed as the Rex roared and charging his head towards them. "Fifth gear NOW!" Hiccup shouted while Aster focused on driving.

The Rex was near on Hiccup and she opened her mouth, making Hiccup to crawl back and hitting the gear. "Get off the damn stick! BLOODY MOVE!"

LOOK OUT! Elsa warned as she saw a fallen tree and they were heading on their direction. They ducked, and successfully passed but had the upper part of the car wrecked. Still the Rex is still following them and trying to ram them using her head. Aster drove faster until she gave up and slowed down, Elsa breathe a sigh of relief and Hiccup still trying to sit up. You think it s the part of the tour? he joked a bit. Sadly, were the first. Aster replied while they drove back to the control room where Carl and Tadashi were waiting.

Meanwhile, Jack found a large tree, safe enough to climb it and also high enough that the Rex wouldn t reach them. He gestured the kids to climb first while he took a look out. Riley went up first, and Jamie followed behind her. Jack could still hear the Rex s roar from distance away. Leaving no choice he climbed up as well.

Hey look Brontosaurs, I mean Brachiosaurus! Jamie pointed out as he saw a large dinosaur that had her head past the trees. I really loved those kinds. Jack said in response as he climbed upper and enclosed his hand and put it in his mouth and making it act as a horn. Which of course they reacted, and had them to move around.

Jack went back and sat down while the 2 kids rested on his chest. You should go to sleep. Jack told them while looking out at those herbivores. Well I can t sleep. Jamie complained in his response. Me neither. Riley responded, Jack knows that they were still worried maybe that Dinosaur will get them and eat them alive. Don t worry, I will watch you all night. Jack reassured them, seemed convinced the sibling closed their eyes and went to sleep, while Jack was watching over them. He smiled and had thought, maybe having kids wouldn t bad at all. He continued to look at the dinosaurs distance away before he tempted himself to close his eyes. With a happy smile, he reached out his pocket and took out the Raptor claw that had been hiding in his pocket, and threw it away. Leaving him to close his eyes and went to sleep.

It s quite clear that I am in 75% of the movie; I should plan ahead what I should do next. Need your help guys. Here are the top three plans:

A based of movie like this.

A crossover of Assassin s Creed and Rise of the Guardians

Jurassic World (I had to do it first because I already watched it a hundred times and I can recall the lines and the scenes without watching the movie while writing.)

So I need your ideas as well. But thanks for your follow to keeping this alive.

Bloopers corner!

Jack climbed branch by branch to reach the wrecked and stuck vehicle he regain his balance until ..

He fell down. What the fu- he tumbled down until he reached the ground.

CUUUT! Jack when in case you fell down, have you forget to fly? I pointed out angrily and he just rubbed his head in embarrasment.

Shit Happens! Damn my back hurts. He replied while moaning in pain and the medic team went on scene.

See yah guys next time! PS: Sorry for my wrong grammars, I sucked at grammar!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten everybody!

Thank you for reading everybody, hoping my writing styles didn't suck. But hey, you inspired me a lot. One more thing, I will skip the part where Ellie talked to John, and the trio was surprised by the Brachiosaurus eating her breakfast. Enough talk, let fight, I mean continue on.

I own NOTHING.

The sun rises at the Isla Nublar, the trio was awakened and already went down from the tree and trying their luck to go back at the Visitor's Centre. Trekking down at the woods, still unsure what next dinosaur will get out, a predator or a veggiesaurus, ir probably worse, the one that Jack feared, a velociraptor.

The siblings were somewhat tired of walking in the woods, Jack was thinking that maybe he can carry Jamie first befire Riley or on the way around. But neither of them weren't paying attention in their tiredness, because they are talking on each other and arguing a bit.

"People called you a computer nerd." Jamie mocked his sister and probably about his sister's computer antics and professional computer knowledges. "I am a hacker, I should be called that. Computer nerd is a weird title." Riley struck back at her brother's comment.

While those two continued to argue, Jack stopped at his tracks and saw a dinosaur nest. He stared amazed and never saw anything like these before. "Look, the dinosaurs are breeding." The kids went to his direction and saw exactly what Jack saw. Jamie stood with his eyes stared, not believing he saw this. Riley, in the other hand, had no idea what they are staring for.

"But grandpa said that the all dinosaurs were girls?" Jamie finally asked with curiosity. Jack could tell his grandfather had told him such things about these.

He had to recall why does female dinosaurs breed. It's almost impossible to have two female having sexual intercourse. He tried to recall statements that Dr. Wu told them or in the tour.

'The tour!' He finally recalled. He attempted to remember what the tour mascot Mr. DNA told on the tour.

'We used different organisms, such as frogs to complete the DNA gaps.' Thats the statement Jack was looking for. "Frog DNA!"

"What was that?" Riley asked, clearly having no clue what on earth was that for. Jack just chuckled and started to explain every detail he knew to them. "Well on the tour, they said that they used frog DNA to fill in the the gaps of the DNA code. Which of course can create a living dinosaur. African bull frog is known for changing its own sex, from female to male. So that they can breed in amount of time." He chuckled again nefore he jumped into his conclusion.

"Hiccup is right." He stood up and saw tiny foot prints below them. Jack started to track them with the kids following him. "Life finds a way."

Back at the control room, Carl, Tadashi, Aster, and Elsa are trying to figure out what to do next without Nedry himself. While Hiccup was resting his awfully injured leg. Hammond nows that there is only one more way to solve this problem, shutting down the system.

"Will, that work? Will the system work if we shut it down and start it again?" Elsa asked while Carl and Tadashi were arguing whether to shut down the entire system. "In theory, it will reboot mostly of the system itself." Tadashi answered while throwing off his cigarette off his hand. "So, also the phones will work?" She asked again this time with determination to get the job done.

"In theory, not it only restarts but also affects the lysine as well." Tadashi sat down still refusing to shut down the system. "Lysine?" Hiccup asked at the distance whie trying to sit up and listening at their conversation and argument perhaps.

"Kowalski mention something about injecting lysine on the dinosaurs so that they won't leave the island. So if we did that the lysines either would take over the animals or will subsides leaving them dead."

"PEOPLE ARE DYING!" Hammond gave him a death glare, Tadashi still didn't want to shut it down, knowing the consequences. "Will you shut down the system?" He finally asked.

Tadashi, having no choice stood uo while everyone was getting their flashlights ready. He turned the systems off making all power to go off. When he turned off the main switch, every system in the park is off. "Hold on to your butts." He said before lifting the switch up to go on again.

He stood uo and went to Nedry's computer. The screen went black with the words blinking a the bottom. Tadashi looked at it, it read 'system ready'. Tadashi was surprised to see that coming. That actually worked. He called the others, and there is one more task to do.

"I had to go to the power shed, to restart the power, all of must be waiting in the maintenance shed." Tadashi's last words before he dashed outside the control room. Then they started carrying Hiccup to the shed safely.

Meanwhile, the trio survivors finally tracked an open field and iy would be easy for them to find the innovation center. But the problem is, the kids started to complain. "I'm tired." Jamie complained. "I'm hot." His sister butted in.

Jack sensing the tiredness of those two. "If I'm correct, the visitors centre can be few miles ahead." Then they saw flocks of running animals just like ostriches. "Jamie can you name those?"

"Gali... Galimimus!" Jamie immediately answered and his sister was still at shock and fearing they are 'meatosauruses'. "Were they meat eating?"

Jack shock his head and continued his observation, these dinosaurs changing and pacing their direction exactly as a bird. But he stopped as Jamie alarmed them.

"THEY ARE HEADING THIS WAY!"

They turned around and and sprinted and looking for safe passages to pass the flock easily. Nearly forgetting their tiredness, until they saw a fallen branch and dived inside, waiting the flock to pass. The coast was about to clear until the Rex came in and attacking a Galimimus. The poor one tried her best to get out, but the Rex had her held tight and devoured her instantly.

Jack sneaked out and saw the carnage, he was amused. But Riley is not. "Can we go now?" She pleaded.

"Look how she eats!" Jack mocked her a little. Riley nudge his arm and she gave him a 'are you kidding' look. "Please?" She pleaded again. "Okay stay low." Jack started to walk away with Riley flowing him.

"Look at those blood!" Jamie looked at the Rex eating a dinosaur he was about to say something else but Jack dragged him off.

Its short I know, but I am almost done. I will finish this before school (DAAAAAAAAAMN!) starts again. Or maybe not because I would be spending time on Uncharted 4! I am dying to PLAY THAAAAT! Anyway, no bloopers corner but next chapter we will have one. Reviews please? Yoe are inspiring me a LOT. Thanks guys.

Alphablu7


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, chapter 11. I should end probably next chapter. I know its sad but I'm almost finish. Any way thank you and lets go.

Hammond, Hiccup, Elsa and Aster are waiting for Tadashi to return but he never did. Elsa grew worried while Carl patching up Hiccup. "I can't wait any longer. He never came back." She panicked. Carl kept on patching Hiccup who was howling in pain.

But they need somebody to activate every fence system, or else all the dinosaurs will roam freely on this island. Since the fence system is located at the security's workplace. Tadashi was suppose to activate it.

"I will do it." Elsa finally volunteered. Carl was shocked as well as Hiccup. He couldn't let a women to do this work. "I think its time as well." Aster chimed in. "I'm in."

Aster went into the armory and loaded a shotgun. He tokk bullets and simply loaded it inside. Then Carl took the instructions manual how to operate the security system. "I think I can follow these for you, but we need communication."

Elsa walked on the right and got 2 walkie talkies. She inserted an ear phone to her ear and gave the other to Hammond. Elsa knew Hammond was doubting her. "I think I should be the one to do it." Hammond said in dismay. "Why?" She asked him. "You know I'm a... and your a.."

Elsa just rolled her eyes in disgust as she began to walk outside with Aster. "We can talk about sexism on survival when I get back. I'm in channel 2."

When everything is ready, they went outside of the maintenance shed. Aster was holding the gun while Elsa was walking behind him.

Theu closed the maintenance door door and started trekking down into the woods. Aster, clutching his gun, in case the raptors would get out. Since they restarted the system, because they believe there is no other way.

"So if we activate it back, how can we return the dinosaurs back to its cage?" Elsa asked him while they were walking. Aster kept silent before he stopped on his tracks. His nightmare had come true. They were in the raptor paddock and electric fences were gnawed and cut off. Elsa was breathing heavily in fear. She was paralyzed by the sight, until Aster gestured him to go down. She saw lots of foot prints and thery are still fresh and speeding ditectly to the security's lobby. "Damn it! Even Nedry knew better if we shut down the system." Aster muttered under his breathe and he shushed Elsa who was trembling.

Walking in the wood with the deadly and incredibly smart dinosaurs out there would be a crazy idea but they had to do it for the sake of the park's system. When they are nearing the security lobby, the small plants were tumbled and was cut down and most of them were destroyed. Probably Raprors came in this direction."I can see the lobby from here. Lets go there now." Says thw panicked Elsa while out looking the woods. "Lets go now, we will make it."

"No. We can't." Aster muttured while clutching the gun with a serious look in his face. She could tell he saw something in this woods. "Why?" Elsa asked him with a scared look. She would be thinking that she maybe dead this day. She doesn't want to die yet.

"Because we are hunted. Into the woods as fast as you can. Reach lobby. I got her! NOW!" He barked as Elsa started to sprint towards the she could as Aster went deeper to the woods to hunt down the raptor for her. She had a chance to reach the gate she quickly closed iy behind her and went inside the lobby. She closed the door and turned on the flashlight.

"Carl, I'm in." She started.

"Good, now go down towards the stairs. And when you see the t junction path, go to the left." Hammond immediately instructed. "I'm going."

"Have you seen it? He added on his walkie talkie.

"Damn it. Dead end!" Elsa said with worry. Hiccup took the talkie from Hammonds hand and started talking. "There were line pipes that were going on the same direction. Follow those."

Meanwhile the Trio were on their way to the fence of the T-Rex paddock. Jack took a stick and threw it on the fence. When he did, no electric shock occured. "I guess the power is still out."

Then he put his hands into the fence as he touched it he jokingly act that he got electrified, and he staryed screaming. Not only him, the kids as well. Then he stopped and looked at them with a mischievous look. The kids realised that it was a joke, Riley was irritated. "It's not funny." Jamie just laughed until they heard a roar from the distance.

"Alright all we have to do is to climb here and the Visitor's center won't be far." Jack gestured them to climb up. Riley went first then Jamie. "Come on Jamie, before that predator will get you!"

The kids went faster and climbed up. Then Jack followed after them in case one of them would fall down. Then another roar from a distance can be heard. Which made them three to climb more faster except Jamie who was scared in his life.

Riley succesfully went down first before Jack, and Jamie was slowly catching up. "Come on Jamie!" His sister called him while the two of them were looking up and waiting for him to go down.

Back at the Security lobby, Elsa manage to do what Hammond is telling her. She was almost done and waiting for Hammond's last instructions. "I can see the box its there! High voltage?"

"Okay you can't carge the pwer by hand, you must charge it first."

Elsa pulled th lever while counting to 4 to make sure she got it right charge. When she pulled for the fourth time, a click on the switch sounded and it indicates that it was on charge.

"Okay charge."

"Now find the green button with words push to close. Find it." Hammond instructed.

She looked through the junction box and saw the green button with words at the bottom 'Push to close'.

"Push it!" Then she did. The fences security option glowed. As well as the fence where Jack and the kids climbed. The alarm sounded, indicating that the power is going back on. Jamie lost his grip and was clinging his dear life on the wire.

"Jamie you have to jump, come on I will catch you!" Jack called out to Jamie, still clinging while his sister was doing the same.

"Why, damn you I won't jump?" Jamie called back.

Meanwhile Elsa started to turn on every fences of the park. She pushed every fences and most of them turned on.

Jack was still calling Jamie to jump, until he gave up and started to climn to get him until he was stopped by Jamie.

"Alright, I will jump! 1, 2,thre-." Too late to jump now for Jamie because Elsa already activated the T-Rex paddock successfully, causing him to be electrified and fell down, witj Jack catching him and fell down.

"Jamie?! Jamie?!" His sister called him. Jack chacked him all around. "He is not breathing." Jack concluded.

At the Security lobby, the lights were on and Elsa was having her biggest smile you ever seen. "Looks like we're back in business!"

Right on cue, a Raptor attack behind her but restricted by the steel fence. She screamed and running towards the door and she opened it and trying to going out. The Raptor manage to rip the steel fence and charge towards her. She manage to close the door. The Raptor hit the door and making her to fell down and the Raptor was tryimg to reach her.

A hand landed on Elsa's shoulder, she panicked a bit but another hand to close her mouth. It was Tadashi. He was also being chased away and he manage to hide from them.

"Come on!" He grabbed Elsa's arm and ran away. She followed him and manage to out ran the raptor. But, Elsa hurt her foot forcing Tadashi to grab her and drag her away until they reached the entrance. Closing it shut and manage to escape to the gate.

When its all over, Elsa cried in pain and in fear. Her tears were flowing in her head. Then she stood up as Tadashi started to walk.

"How did you manage to survive out here?"

Tadashi assisted her footing since her foot is badly in pain. She nearly fell down but he was there to help her. "Can I say Thank you to Dr. Grant when this is all over?"

"What?!" She asked in unison, unsure what to say as well.

"Thanks to his book, I manage to learn them."

"Well thats explains this." Elsa groaned but she is happy, she is alive. But the only thing that she is worried about is Jack and others. Elsa manage to escape with Tadashi in those Raptors. But they can't return to the shed but to the Visitors Center, she was relieved in that.

But not for Aster. He went deeper in the forest hunting the same Raptor that he feared the most. Then he stopped as he saw one, he began to take off his hat and put it at the top of the branch to create confusion with these dinosaurs. Well planned failed for him because one Raptor manage to spot him on the side. "Clever girl." He muttered as Raptor lunged at him, ripping flesh by flesh off him and was killed in process.

Back at the paddock, Jack manage to give him CPR for Jamie and he is not breathing, while Riley was crying over his assumed dead younger brother. Jack tried again and again until Jamie coughed the dust out of his mouth and was breathing heavily. "Ow! My head hurts!" He complained as Jack hugged him and Riley was laughing. Jack took Jamie by arm and went on.

Jack finally managed them to reach the Visitor's center. One thing that bothers him that, it was quiet and no people were present. He continued to carry Jamie in his arm, leading them into the dining area. He led Jamie to sit down on a table and Riley on the chair. "Riley take care of your brother, while I search out for the others." He instructed before running out of the door.

Jamie jumped out of the table and went into the food servings table and started to grab utensils and began eating. As well as Jack, he got outside and calling for Elsa until he turned hia head and saw Tadashi and Elsa, limping on her foot. But she ignored it as she ran towards Jack's arms as they embrace.

"Thank you!" Jack said with compassion on Tadashi. In return he nodded and went towards the maintenance shed to make sure that Hammond is still there. When they arrived, Hammond immediately called out the news.

"Aster is dead!" Carl started, resulting Elsa to cover her mouth and tears flowed in her eyes and for Jack just had his head down in repsect. Then Hammind turned his attention on Tadashi. "Where the hell you've been?"

At the dining area at the Visitor's center, the siblings were enjoying the food, the younger one smiled towards his older sister, she also smiled in return. Then she changed her emotion into a scared on. Making the spoon she was holding to shake. Jamie couldn't understand why she was acting like that. He looked behind him and all he saw was a shadow, not of a man but an animal.

Okay, the end of this story is near. I am crying, just joking, I am not. Because I had a plan of another story. If ever I would make sequel like this, Jurassic World would the first before the second movie, because I had to master them in my mind. My next story was still ROTG but in Assassin's Creed scenario, ever since I played AC:UNITY I fell inlove with the series. I could tell next chapter would the conclusion chapter in a different way.

The part where everybody loves:

BLOOPERS CORNER!

"You can't power the system by hand, you must charge it first."

Elsa began to charge the power by pulling the lever four times... untilit broke off revealing electric devices everywhere, making Elsa to flinch. "Guys need help here?"

Guys with electrical coats went on scene to grab Elsa out. Then I called out the prop department. "We need new lever for the this pary hurry NOW!"

See you next chap

:Review please?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Final chapter.

-_- I got my last words on the end.

Thank you very much for supporting, any suggestions for the future stories PM me!

The raptors manage to enter the Centre and was spotted by the siblings. Riley carried her younger brother to the kitchen to hide from these predators. She quickly turned off the lights and grabbed her brother by her hands and quickly hid towards the kitchen table.

She put her hands to cover Jamie's mouth and stay hidden. At the kitchen's door, the raptor looked through the doors windows. She exhaled and and can sense two beings inside, she stared at the dark room and had found a way how to get inside.

Jack, Elsa and Tadashi were sent again to reboot the computer system. Jack was loading the gun and inserted bullets inside, and Elsa and Carl patching Hiccup up. "Let's go inside how many raptors?"

"Just two of them. The other one was contained." Elsa said as he took fresh bandages to cover Hiccup's arm. "Take me with you Elsa because I knew these animals better than other else. I spent most of my life studying these animals."

Before Elsa could answer Carl butted in. "That would be the only chance of survival of you two." Tadashi nodded in response, indicating he is agreeing with Hammond. "I guess that we can't fight it."

"Okay that would be two raptors unless the other one knew how to open doors." Jack commented with hint of cockiness in his face. Jack was rather to be serious than to be a clown.

"Jack. I give you authority to save my grand children. I am still offering you the three year dig deal. Bring my grandchildren back, understand?" Carl instructed as the three of them started to trek the woods again. "I will call you back when we rebooted the system is back." Jack reassured before heading outside.

The three of them started to walk in the woods again with Jack wielding a shot gun, in case of dinosaur attacks. Tadashi, wielding a pistol and came with them so that he should be the one to reboot the system. Lastly, Elsa was there for moral support or shall we say to help if they need another companion.

The trio were near and luckily no dino attacks and the walk in the woods is a piece of cake. But not for Jamie and Riley, the younger took a glance at the two predators and they figured out to open a door by observing it. What a clever animal as the two animals went through the doors, opening it.

They started to hiss and started to wander around looking for their prey. "What are those?" Riley asked in unison and fright as she holds and looking over the kitchen table. Jamie is still frozen in fear aa the raptors went near in their direction. No defense to defend themselves only their human instincts wull get them going. Riley began to crawl underneath without being spotted by those, with Jamie following behind her. Since the kitchen table is long, they had an adavantage to crawl around. But those nosy and clever animals knew that they were there, they manage to kick out kitchen metal utensils and fell to Riley and her brother making them to crawl faster. Jamie went faster and stopped in another kitchen table with soup spatulas hanging behind him. He took 2 spatulas and covered it around his ears. Riley saw her brother staying in that direction, she was worried than scared, what is he doing he doing.

So she gestured him to come forward with her, but he shook his head in disagreement. Too late to react now becayse a spatula fell into his direction and attracting the attention of those two raptors. Jamie crawled a little forward and stopped, his sister again gestured him to com forward, but he wouldn't. Now the 2 raptors were on his side were now eyeing the fallen spatula.

Riley made her human instinct and got a spatula and ram on the floor, to get the attention of those raptors to her. As she did she went under the table and started to close it but it won't. Too late for now as one of those raptors started running towarda her direction but lucky for her they both saw her reflection and totally fell for it. Now the raptor is knocked out, time to make a run for it.

Jamie, on the other hand, saw the meat freezer and began running towards that direction making the other raptors to follow him and began running. He ran faster and finally made it inside the freezer and made the raptor to slide. While she is recovering from her slide, Jamie manage to stand up and went outside and closed the door, while the raptor inside was struggling to get free. With the help of Riley to lock her inside, they manage to lock it and to prevent her from going out. Now there is only one raptor to deal. They began to run outside the kitchen area and went back to the dining area and finally, Jack, Elsa and Tadashi were already there. Jamie hugged Elsa and started to carry him. While Riley pointed where the raptor is and the five of them started running towards the control room. They went inside and started working on the computer. But sadly, to reboot the system they need to manage two computers to finally rebooted the whole system. Tadashi started working on his computer and Elsa on Nedry's computer. While Jack was guarding the door. "The door locks." He ordered as he saw the door locks are not activated yet. "Elsa reboot the door lo–." He stopped as he saw the Raptor was staringat him and as she remembered, she moved the door handle and resulting to open the door. Jack manage to stop her from doing so, and making Elsa to jump out of her seat and help Jack to stop this animal. "No reboot the door locks, go back there!" Jack shouted as Elsa had her way to Jack. Tadashi manage to fire few bullets making the animal to back off.

"Damn it! The glass is tampered! We can't kill it easily." He cursed as the Raptor went back and tried opening the door. While those three were battling for the door, Tadashi looked at Riley through the eye. "Know any computer hack system?"

"I'm a hacker so we have a chance to hack back the system." She replied with seriousness on her face. Tadashi nodded and they both started working. To his surprise Riley manage to recognize system that Nedry used, but he carried on.

"This is UNIX system, I knew these if we had the right file!" She quickly jumped to her conclusion. She moved the mouse on every file as well as Tadashi. Jack cut his hand from the Raptor claw, still the raptor won't stop she got their flesh one by one. Riley finally saw the right file, and began clicking on it. Then started the reboot system and it was rebooted.

Tadashi was still working on and was surprised that she manage to do that he himself can't do. "How did you do that?" He asked and Riley shifted her seat to seat with him and started to do the process from what she did all over again. As she did, Tadashi switched on the reboot system and finally it was rebooted!

The door locks clicked and finally, leaving the Raptor outside. Jack and Elsa went together towards those three and saw they had done. Then Jack went to the phone and called Hammond.

At the maintenance shed, Hammond was talking with Hiccup and the phone rang. At first Carl was surprised as he picked the phone. He could hear Jack's voice.

"Mr. Hammond, the phone are working!"

"How about my grandchildren?" Hammind asked with slight of fear. "They are fine, now call authorities and sent a damn helicopter!" He said with contentment. As on cue Elsa was screaming. "She running through the glass!"

As for Hammond, hearing those things he was shocked and when he heard gunshots, he gone wild. "Grant? GRANT!"

Jack grabbed a ladder and went into the circuit containment in the upper floor and began climbing, when the five of them were on the top the started crawling. But because of the clever ness of that animal she can sense that they were on the top. Jack was leading the way as the others were crawling quietly as they can. Until thw raptor found her way to get them, by jumping upwards and raming his head and almost got Riley as she did, making Riley to fall but had her grip on the tile. Jack got her with the help of Tadashi on the nick of time as the raptor clamped her jaws on Riley's leg.

Tadashi led them and opened a pathway, leading them into the entrance of the Center where the dino skeletons were displayed. Jack took a moment or so to stare at those bones. But Tadashi jumped first and clung at the tail, Riley went next after him and clungat the neck. Elsa was about to go down but the Raptor got them and making them to jump immediately. Having a brain the velociraptor uses her claws dismantle the dino skeletons completely, everyone except Jamie, who manage to touch the ground safely, were clinging their lives into the skeleton. Riley fell down as the wire attached to the neck broke, as well as Elsa and the bones landed straight to Jamie, he covered his head. But luckily it didn't hit him exactly. Jack and Tadashi staggered to get the wire and used it to go down.

Bad news for the five as the other Raptor, manage to escape the meat freezer and started to attack them. Now they had nothing to defend them because the five of them were trapped by those two. Jamie was hoping that someone would shoot these as Jack went in front of him as a man shield. As well as Tadashi and Elsa. The two Velociraptors went forward and hinting it will attack any sooner. They were hopeless and was about to be shreds in any moment now. No help and no guns, as the Velociraptors were about to lunged at them...

But landed at the jaws of the Tyrannosaurs. The T-Rex was munching the first Raptor and killed it in process. Jack and the others breathe a sigh of relief, this monster saved the day! As well as the other Raptor got mad and attacked the Rex by herself and buying time for Jack, Elsa, Tadashi, Riley and Jamie to get out of the wrecked innovation center.

As they went outside, a jeep drove by Car with Hiccup seating at his side arrived. "After few serious considerations, I rather suggest not to endorse this park!" Jack finally called out his conclusion for the future of this park. The others nodded in response. "So am I." Hammond replied as they drove away. Meanwhile at the heating battle, the Rex manage to had the Raptor by her teeth, killing it and threw it on the remaining standing dino skeletons, as she roars, a logo of 'where dinosaurs rule the earth' fell down.

The survivors manage to reach the helicopter pad and there a helicopter was waiting for them. They quickly got of the vehicle and went to the chopper to get them out of this island. Hammond stopped a bit and took a last glance of the park he spare no expense and spent mostof his fortunes in it. Jack tapped his back and gave him a comforting smile as they went inside the chopper. When they were ready, the chopper flew in the air and escort the survivors back.

As the chopper were flying, Hiccup was smiling his mischief smile before closed his eyes and went to sleep, due to tiredness. Tadashi was looking at the side windows with interest, as well as Jack. Hammond was looking at his crane, with an amber and a stuck mosquito were embedded inside, he watched it with sadness. He didn't manage to let his dream come true. His dream is to let other people to see how new they are and how small we are. He doesn't want fortune, he loved those animals and wanted them to be back from extinction. But he is happy that people he loved is alive. Elsa smiled at Jack for knowing that the old Jack, a grumpy scientist, a guy who hated kids and a guy who want nothing more than to support the dig, was eaten by those dinosaurs. A new Jack came with her today, and thats the Jack she was looking for. Jack gave her a smirk as the 2 kids were laying on his shoulders. He took a glance at Elsa, who was about to close her eyes to sleep, before looking at the window again and saw birds flying away. He finally concluded that birds weren't like dinosaurs because he finally saw one, that would be the top thing he would remember for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and went to sleep as the chopper went into the vast sea out looking the sunset.

END

Credits music: Welcome to Jurassic Park Metal/Rock version.

Starring:

Jack Frost: Dr. Alan Grant

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Dr. Ian Malcolm

Carl Fredrickson: John Hammond

Elsa (Frozen): Ellie Sattler

Fishlegs (HTTYD): Dennis Nedry

Tadashi Hamada: Ray Arnold

Lord Macintosh (Brave): Donald Gennaro

Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar): Dr. Henry Wu

Ezio Auditore di Firenze (Assassin's Creed 2): Dr. Harding

Jamie Bennett: Tim Murphy

Riley Anderson: Lex Murphy

Based upon the movie 'Jurassic Park' by Steven Spielberg. I own nothing or do anything. Just placed some twists and additional scenes.

Ideas and fandom writer: Alphablu7

Copyright to Steven Spielberg, Disney, Dreamworks or Ubisoft. I only mixed them, but I don't own them.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UNTIL THE END! Oh my, you are all patient to do so. Thank yo so much guys. Good NEWS, New story upcoming and its still Rise of the Guardians! It should be written no other than me! It would be titled: The Guardian of Eden. Reviews and also favorite is also needed.

Sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings towards the story, my cellphone sucks.

Alphablu7 😄😃 😉


	13. Final Words

Hey guys, sadly this story must go but don't worry if had any suggestions or request, lemme hear them. Probably Rotg, Assassin's Creed, Uncharted or any.

I had published another story, its titled as "A Guardian's Creed." Crossover of ROTG and AC,

So thanks for reading this and review if you want me to have Jurassic World because I already had it in mind.

The Part where everybody loves: Bloopers and Sneak Peak corner (which I totally forgot last chapter.)

The casts and the crews were on the large table, probably celebrating after a hard work of this movie. Jack was talking with Hiccup and Ezio, while I was talking with the crew about my future plans. After few minutes, I grew bored and went to my room and turned in my Ps3 and played AC: Brotherhood. I was about to start the game but Jack came in.

"Any future plans?" He asked as the Ubisoft logo appeared on tv. He watched the AC: Brotherhood came into the screen. "Was that Ezio?" He asked again. I nodded in response.

"What would be the outcome if the brotherhood and the guardians would come together to destroy Pitch?" I asked for his approval.

"Hey thays a great idea! You should start planning!"

"Heh! I'm always planning!"

Then Jack left the room as I took my laptop and started writing the backdrop. Oh this is going to be interesting.

End

Thanks guys, see next time!


End file.
